STEVIA (The Sweetness Suga)
by Pjmseoltang
Summary: Jimin, Yoongi, si OB dan Artis. apa bisa jadi? this is Boys Love. Minyoon bukan Yoonmin. TopJimin, BottomYoongi. enjoy xD
1. STEVIA

Enjoy!

Park Jimin sedikit kesal hari ini, mungkin karena paginya di awali tanpa kafein dan pintu yang di gendor brutal saat Ia belum membuka mata. Itu pemilik kontrakan yang menagih uang sewa bulanan, padahal Jimin sudah berjanji akan melunasi tunggakannya besok setelah gajinya di ambil. Tapi Ahjumma berdandan menor itu malah ngomel-ngomel pada Jimin, kalau tidak segera di lunasi Jimin harus angkat kaki dari sana. Sialan memang, tunggu saja setelah gajian akan Jimin lemparkan Uang itu ke wajah berbedak tebalnya. Tapi jangan, Jimin orangnya menjunjung tinggi adab kesopanan, Ia lelaki 23 tahun yang santun.

Tak berakhir disitu, Jimin harus mengejar bus karena terlambat berangkat kerja, bahkan tak sempat sarapan karena harus mendengar omelan tak penting pemilik kontrakan, untung saja Jimin sabar. Jadi disinilah Ia, menggosok lantai loby sebuah gedung perusahan dengan perut kosong, rasanya lemas dan perutnya bergemuruh perih. Nasib buruk memang.

Jimin bekerja sebagai office boy, pekerjaannya bersih-bersih setiap pagi hingga petang, namun kadang kala Jimin kerja lembur jika di butuhkan. Gajinya lumayan untung memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari dan membiayai sekolah adiknya yang masih tingkat atas.

Sebenarnya Jimin Ingin melanjutkan sekolah hingga tingkat sarjana mengambil jurusan arsitektur, namun apa daya, Ia yatim piatu dan mempunyai seorang adik yang masih butuh sekolah membuat Ia harus mengubur impiannya dan memulai bekerja full setelah tamat sekolah tingkat akhir.

Jimin tak menyesal, asalkan adiknya bisa sekolah. Maka Jimin akan bekerja banting tulang demi mewujudkan Impian adiknya yang bercita-cita menjadi dokter.

"Jimin-ah, kau oke? Wajahmu pucat"

"Taehyung, aku tak apa. Mungkin karena tak sarapan tadi"

"Aigoo, padahal sarapan sangat penting. Ini ambilah. Aku dari kantin tadi"

Sebungkus roti lapis Taehyung berikan pada sahabatnya yang tampak mengenaskan.

"Gomawo, aku akan memakannya nanti"

"E-hey! Makan sekarang, aku tak mau mengurusmu jika kau tiba-tiba pingsan".

Lengan Jimin Ia tarik ke kursi panjang di dekat dinding mengabaikan tongkal pel yang jatuh menghantam lantai. Sekarang mereka di koridor yang cukup sepi, jadi mencuri kesempatan untuk sarapan singkat tak jadi masalah.

"Baiklah aku akan makan, kau pemaksa seperti biasa".

"Ini karena aku peduli padamu bodoh"

"Arraseo. Gomawo~"

Senyum lebar Penuh syukur dari Jimin membuat Taehyung lega. Sahabatnya ini memang harus di paksa baru mau makan. Diperhatikannya Jimin yang melahap roti lapisnya dalam dua kali gigitan, kentara sekali lapar.

"Kenapa tak sarapan? Jihyun tak membuat makanan?"

"Bukan, ada sedikit masalah dengan pemilik kontrakan". Jimin meneguk air mineral yang di sodorkan Taehyung. Mendesah penuh syukur saat lambungnya terisi makanan.

"Sudah kubilang, pindah saja dari sana. Di tempatku ada kamar yang kosong, lumayan luas untuk kau dan Jihyun"

"Tidak, dari tempatmu jauh dari sekolah Jihyun, lagian hari ini aku akan melunasi sewa bulanan. Jadi tak usah khawatir"

"Baiklah, tapi jika kau berubah pikiran kabari aku"

"Tentu saja. Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih rotinya. Akan kutraktir kau lain kali"

"E-hey! Lupakan saja. Aku harus ke atas, pagi ini banyak sekali yang meminta kopi"

"Yak! Kau ada pekerjaan malah datang kemari"

"Biarkan saja, nanti aku beralasan pantry kantor sedang ramai. Bye"

"Ck kebiasaan"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah biasa menghadapi tingkah se enaknya dari Taehyung sejak mereka masih di sekolah.

Jimin sebenarnya heran dengan Taehyung, anak itu tidak miskin tapi tak mau lanjut sekolah malah kerja jadi OB. Tampang cukup oke, kenapa tak jadi artis saja ya?

Pernah sekali mereka berdua iseng ikut audisi menjadi Idol, sudah lolos seleksi tapi tidak tahan dengan masa pelatihan yang menyiksa lahir batin. Maka belum genap sebulan mereka berdua sepakat berhenti dan melamar kerja jadi OB di kantor management Artis itu.

Iya, mereka bekerja jadi OB di kantor Bighit Entertaiment setelah gagal jadi Idol. Usulan Taehyung setelah melihat lembar pencari kerja di papan informasi. Jimin setuju saja karena gajinya lumayan di bandingkan harus kerja di minimarket atau jadi pelayan kedai.

"Jimin-ssi, tidak makan siang?"

"Sedikit lagi, kaca bagian sini belum selesai ku bersihkan"

"Nanti saja, waktu istirahat sudah hampir habis. Ayo"

Benar saja, sekarang sudah pukul duabelas lewat banyak, tapi pekerjaannya belum juga kelar, ini karena Jisung teman satu timnya tak datang karena sakit, maka Jimin harus bekerja extra hari ini. Ah, bisa Ia lanjutkan nanti yang penting istirahat dulu.

"Tunggu aku Seungwoon"

"Cepatlah. Kantin bisa penuh"

Jimin membereskan alat bersih-bersih dengan cekatan, mendorongnya masuk ruang penyimpanan dan menyusul kawannya menuju kantin.

Sambil menunggu lift, Seungwoon melirik Jimin.

"Hari ini kita akan lembur, ada acara penting makanya kita di minta membantu di hall kantor"

"Benarkah? Aku tak tahu, ada acara apa kira-kira?"

"Ulang tahun perusahaan. Pasti akan sangat melelahkan"

"Benar, jadi tetap semangat Woon-ah"

Jimin menepuk pundah kawan yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Benar dugaan Jimin, acara ulang tahun perusahaan benar-benar meriah, sejak tadi mereka sangat sibuk mengurus ini-itu, Jimin kebagian menjadi salah satu pelayan untuk mengantarkan minuman dan makanan kecil pada tamu undangan, setelan butler yang Ia pakai sedikit tak nyaman karena ukurannya yang pas di tubuh, bahkan ketua timnya memerintahkan mereka untuk di tata penampilannya, Jimin sedikit risih ketika polesan make up tipis menempeli wajahnya, jangan lupa rambut hitamnya di tata sedemikian rupa hingga keningnya terlihat karena gaya rambutnya yang berbeda, tak jauh kawannya Taehyung juga mendapat perlakuan yang sama, setelah dilihat-lihat cocok juga mereka berpenampilan seperti ini, tapi fokus mereka hanya menjalankan tugas dengan baik tanpa menyadari tatapan terpesona dari beberapa tamu undangan dan beberapa artis pada dirinya, Jimin tentu tak peka saat beberapa kerumunan wanita memperhatikan dirinya lebih lama.

"dude, kalian menyihir hampir semua tamu undangan, selamat"

"apa maksudmu hyung? Kami bukan penyihir"

Jimin meletakan nampan yang berisi gelas-gelas kosong di atas meja pantri kantin, Ia baru kembali setelah mengganti gelas-gelas berisi sampanye di aula pesta.

"tak usah pura-pura Jimin, kau menjadi perhatian para tamu dengan penampilanmu itu"

Sungwoon tertawa saat wajah Jimin tersirat kaget, Jimin cepat-cepat mengecek resleting celananya sendiri, bisa saja itu terbuka tapi tidak.

"bodoh, maksudku bukan itu, ckck.."

Jimin di tinggalkan dengan tanda tanya besar menggantung di atas kepalanya.

"dasar hyung aneh"

Sudahlah, tugasnya masih banyak, maka di angkatnya kembali nampan yang sudah terisi dengan gelas-gelas sampanye yang baru, kembali senyum Ia pasang di wajah rupawannya, Ia harus bekerja dengan baik agar uang tipnya bertambah banyak jadi Ia bisa mengajak Jihyun makan daging sapi yang enak.

"permisi, aku butuh tisu"

Langkah Jimin berhenti di meja pojok aula, di sudut ruangan yang sedikit jauh dari keramaian seorang lelaki manis berkulit putih susu sedang menikmati segelas whiskey seorang diri, Jimin menaikan alis memperhatikan lelaki bersurai permen kapas, wajahnya memerah hampir menyaingi rambutnya. Rupanya lelaki itu mabuk.

"sebentar tuan, akan saya ambilkan"

"tidak, bawakan aku sebotol whiskey lagi, cepat"

Suaranya sedikit bergetar saat memerintah, ada lelehan air mata di pipinya.

"Yi Joung keparat, bocah sialan! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Apa kau gila!? Hik.. Awas saja kau hik!"

Bagus sekali, di penghujung acara seperti ini Jimin harus berhadapan dengan orang mabuk. Orang ini sepertinya baru saja di campahkan kekasihnya, dan apa perlu Jimin juga harus mendengar ocehannya?

"tuan, anda butuh air putih bukan whiskey, ini minumlah"

Jimin dengan sopan menawarkan segelas air, namun di tampik dengan kasar oleh lelaki manis itu.

"aku tak butuh air keparat! Aku butuh whiskey! Berikan aku whiskey! Aku mau mabuk sampai mati saja hik! Keparat kau Yi Joung!"

Sekarang malah teriak-teriak menarik perhatian dari tamu undangan, dapat Jimin dengar bisik-bisik dari orang-orang disana, gawat! Jika begini akan menimbulkan kesalah pahaman. Jimin harus bertindak sebelum semua menjadi kacau.

"tuan, saya bisa memberi anda whiskey lagi tapi tak disini, mari ikut saya"

Kepala pink itu mendongak, wajahnya benar benar kacau dengan lelehan air mata, bibirnya terpout imut dengan tatapan anak kucing terlantar, sungguh menguji iman seorang Park Jimin yang lemah akan godaan seperti ini.

"hey mr. Pelayan, bawa aku pergi dari sini. Disini membuatku jengah, cepat"

Si mabuk memeluk Jimin sembari mengusal manja di dada Jimin yang di serang tiba-tiba terkejut bukan main, maka dengan hati-hati Ia melepaskan jas yang Ia kenakan dan menutup bahu lelaki yang tak begitu tinggi itu, tangannya merangkul pinggang si pucat, merasakan lekuk tubuh itu begitu indah.

"merepotkan saja, hey tuan, berdiri yang benar, aku tak bisa memapahmu jika begini"

Butuh usaha keras untuk membuat simanis mabuk itu berdiri, rupanya orang ini mabuk berat. Sial sekali hari ini, terpaksa Jimin menyelipkan tangan kirinya ke bawah ketiak si lelaki manis yang masih menggigau tak jelas itu, sekuat tenaga Jimin mengangkat tubuh ringkihnya yang ternyata ringan itu.

"apa ini? Apa perutmu isinya angin semua?" Jimin memutuskan membawa si lelaki mabuk ke luar ruangan, walau tak kenal dengan lelaki manis ini, tapi Jimin punya rasa empati terhadap sesama, katakanlah itu salah satu sifat buruknya. Selalu menolong orang lain.

"setelah apa yang ku korbankan selama ini, dengan mudahnya kau berpaling. Kau lelaki brengsek Yi Joung-ssi, lihat saja apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu hik!"

Jimin menatap datar pada lelaki dalam gendongannya, dalam kondisi seperti ini Ia masih bisa menyumpahi orang lain, Jimin berdecak lidah hingga memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"tuan sadarlah, saya akan mengantar anda pulang, katakan alamat anda dimana?"

Di guncangnya tubuh si manis, setelah di gendong lama bisa berat juga ternyata, dan lelaki pucat itu hanya menjawab dengan seringainya yang terlihat menggemaskan di mata Jimin.

"heh, Yi Joung? Kau datang eoh? Hehe"

Sayu mata itu menatap Jimin yang bengong, apa ini? Apa sekarang si manis mabuk menyangka dirinya adalah kekasih?

Jimin menggeleng prihatin, ternyata orang patah hati bisa menjadi tak waras.

"nde, aku datang menjemputmu, apa kau membawa mobil? Biar ku antar pulang"

Tak ada pilihan lain, Jimin terpaksa berpura-pura menjadi Yi Joung atau apalah nama orang itu, si rambut pink dalam gendongannya semakin mengeratkan pelukan, di benamkan wajahnya yang merah itu ke ceruk leher Jimin dan mengendus seperti kucing.

"Yi Joung kau mengganti parfummu? Aku suka wanginya hmm"

Jimin tak tahan lagi, semakin lama si mabuk semakin terasa berat, di edarkan pandangannya di sekitar, sekarang mereka berada di lantai tiga tempat di mana studio para produser berada, kebetulan ada satu pintu yang terbuka, Jimin memutuskan untuk masuk kesana yang ternyata seperti ruang rapat, tak apalah asal Ia bisa beristirahat sejenak. Si mabuk yang masih asik mencium leher Jimin merengek protes saat tubuhnya di rebahkan pada kursi pijat tapi sesaat kemudian melenguh saat dirinya menyentuh permukaan kursi yang lembut. Jimin bisa bernafas lega, keningnya basah karena keringat, untung saja Ia rajin olahraga sehingga mengangkat lelaki mabuk itu tak begitu sulit.

"lihat dirimu, apa kau tak khawatir jika ada orang jahat yang mengerjaimu saat mabuk seperti ini?"

Jimin berdecak kesal terlebih lelaki itu sudah lelap dalam tidur, Jimin semakin pusing di buatnya, tetapi Ia tak tega juga meninggalkan orang ini sendirian, tak ada pilihan lain, mungkin lebih baik Ia menemani orang ini disini.

Jimin duduk menyender pada kursi di samping si mabuk yang sudah tidur, tubuhnya terasa remuk dari dalam karena seharian Ia tak pernah beristirahat cukup, diliriknya jam dinding sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam lewat, Ia belum mengabari Jihyun karena malam Ini mungkin saja Ia tak pulang, lagi-lagi Jimin menghela nafas. Di pandanginya lama wajah yang lelap itu, jika diperhatikan cukup menarik, kulitnya begitu putih dan mulus tanpa cacat, bulu matanya tak begitu panjang tetapi cukup lebat, hidungnya tak begitu mancung, tapi bibirnya sangat menarik, tipis tapi penuh, tanpa sadar Jimin menelan ludahnya, Ia seperti pernah melihat orang ini, tapi dimana ya? Jimin kembali mengingat-ingat, rasanya belum lama Ia pernah bertemu orang ini, Jimin masih berpikir ketika suara dering telepon menggangunya. Jelas itu bukan miliknya mengingat semua barangnya berada di loker karyawan, dan benar saja, itu milik si lelaki mabuk, Jimin merogoh saku celana si mabuk, disana tertera sebuah nama yang tak asing bagi Jimin

'RM is calling'

"RM? Rapper sekaligus produser paling terkenal di Bighit"

Jimin masih memproses informasi didalam kepalanya hingga panggilan itu berhenti kemudian sebuah pesan ktalk masuk.

"hyung kau dimana?"

"kau sudah pulang?"

Jimin kembali melirik si pria mabuk itu, setelah memutuskan, Jimin menghubungi RM alih-alih membalas pesan, mungkin RM bisa datang menjemput si mabuk di sini.

Tak butuh lama panggilan Jimin langsung di jawab.

"hyung, kau sudah pulang"

Tanpa basa-basi RM langsung bertanya, nampaknya rapper itu khawatir.

"maaf, pemilik handphone ini sedang tidur, saya-"

"siapa kau? Dimana Suga hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Oke, Jimin mulai panik, orang ini terus memberondong dengan pertanyaan interogasi, Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya

"maaf, saya Jimin salah satu karyawan di Bighit ent, kebetulan saya menolong pemilik handphone ini yang sekarang sedang mabuk, saya bukan orang jahat, sungguh berani sumpah"

Berbicara panjang dalam satu tarikan nafas ternyata melelahkan juga, Jimin menarik nafas panjang setelahnya.

"oh, maaf kupikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Suga hyung, jadi dimana kalian sekarang? Apa Suga hyung baik-baik saja?"

"Ia sedang tidur sekarang, bisakah anda menjemputnya di lantai tiga gedung Bighit? Kami berada di ruang meeting, saya tak bisa mengantarnya pulang karena tak tahu alamatnya"

"begini, bisakah saya meminta tolong pada anda Jimin-ssi? Saya tak bisa menjemputnya sekarang karena saya ada urusan penting"

"begitu, jadi saya harus bagaimana?"

Jimin menghela nafa pendek, surai hitamnya Ia usap kebelakang dan memijit pelipisnya. Jimin pusing.

"bisakah anda mengantarnya pulang? Saya mohon bantuan anda dengan sangat, saya akan sangat berterima kasih kepada anda"

"baiklah, kirimkan alamatnya, saya akan mengantarnya dengan taksi"

"Suga hyung membawa mobil, apa anda bisa menyetir Jimin-ssi?"

"saya bisa, baiklah kirimkan saja alamatnya"

Jimin melirik pada saku celana Yoongi, disana menyembul kunci mobil milik lelaki itu. Jimin bernafas lega. Telepon di tutup kemudian satu pesan masuk lagi, sebuah alamat.

"wow, ini apartment mewah, apa orang ini artis? Tunggu, namanya Suga?"

Lama Jimin menatap lelaki manis itu, dan sekarang Jimin sudah tau siapa dia. Suga atau Agust.D salah satu produser terkenal di korea yang juga bekerja di Bighit ent, pantas saja Jimin seperti pernah melihatnya.

"wah, ternyata kau Agust.D itu? Ku kira kau lelaki kekar yang penuh tatto, ternyata aslinya manis seperti ini". Jimin terkekeh mengetahui fakta yang selama ini tak Ia ketahui.

"waktunya mengantarmu pulang putri tidur"

Kembali Jimin membopong Suga yang masih terlelap tak merasa terusik, benar-benar jelmaan Putri tidur. Jimin memilih lift menuju ke basement dan menemukan mobil putih milik Suga, di tidurkannya lelaki manis itu di kursi samping kemudi, dan melajukan mobilnya menuju apartment si manis.

TBC

Okay, karena ceritanya cukup panjang, maka bagian ini di bagi menjadi beberapa part ya, hehe


	2. II

Aniway, kenapa aku hype banget ama cerita yang ini ya?

Ehe abaikan. Selamat membaca saja

Enjoy!

Ternyata, membopong seseorang tak segampang adegan dalam drama TV, walau kecil tapi lelaki berambut permen kapas di gendongannya tak mau diam jelas-jelas tak berdaya, manis sih tapi banyak gaya.

Jimin menemukan apartment Suga di lantai 5, untung saja lift tak jauh dari pintu rumah si mabuk. Jimin menekan kombinasi sandi susah payah, terima kasih pada Suga yang tak berhenti mengganggu. Untung saja RM sudah memberi informasi lengkap pada lelaki Park.

"Yi Joung, jalang itu tak bisa memuaskanmu kan? Hik.. Sudah ku duga hikk.. Kau.."

"oh diamlah" Jimin mulai lelah mendengar ocehan Rapper ini, tanpa sungkan menjatuhkan tubuh kecil itu di atas ranjang, lenguhan singkat keluar dari bibir manis lelaki itu, Jimin hiraukan.

"demi Tuhan, kenapa aku selalu mendapat sial hari ini?" rambut yang semula tertata rapi kini sudah di acak oleh jari-jari kekarnya.

"hey Suga-ssi. Aku sudah melakukan tugasku, ini kunci mobilmu" semua barang Suga di letakan pada meja samping ranjang lelaki yang masih mengingau vulgar di atas ranjang, Jimin menghela nafas.

"sial, aku harus naik taksi kalau begini. Suga-ssi aku pamit, jangan lupa mengganti passwordmu besok".

Jimin tak mau lagi berurusan dengan orang mabuk itu, Ia harus bergegas pulang.

"brengsek! Kau mau kemana hik... Kembali kau! tidak, jangan pergi dengan jalang itu hik"

Brug!

"aduh! Yak apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Jimin tak awas saat tubuhnya di tubruk dari belakang, tentu saja itu Suga yang menerjang hingga mereka berdua jatuh bertindihan di antara pintu kamar, kening Jimin terantuk lantai dan itu luar biasa nyeri.

"gotcha! Kau tak akan ku lepaskan lagi, heh! Mulai sekarang akan ku ikat kau hahaha". Jimin membolakan mata saat kedua tangannya sudah di kunci di belakang tubuhnya, lelaki Park bergerak cepat untuk berbalik. Tangannya Ia jauhkan dari genggaman Suga.

"kau gila? Apa yang kau lakukan heh? Aku bukan pacarmu! Sadarlah!" Jimin tak punya pilihan selain membentak galak, lelaki mabuk yang menindih perut berbentuknya itu harus di sadarkan

Plak!

"yak!" Jimin memegang pipinya yang panas berdenyut, lelaki mabuk itu menamparnya tepat di pipi dan Jimin hampir membalas jika tak melihat linangan air mata jatuh di kemeja putih miliknya.

"hikss.. Kau jahat.. Hiks... Kenapa kau bisa sejahat ini?.. Aku sangat mencintaimu tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tak bisa hanya melihatku saja brengsek!" kepalan tangan itu jatuh menghantam dada bidang lelaki yang masih menempel di lantai, Jimin tentu merasa sakit namun kesakitan di wajah basah itu lebih parah. Jimin bungkam karena isakan Suga mengisi kesunyian kamar.

"harus berapa banyak yang ku korbankan untukmu? Aku melepaskan mimpiku menjadi idol untukmu... Appa membenciku karena memilih mengejarmu... Katakan.. Hikss.. Apa aku harus mati juga agar kau berhenti mempermainkanku?" sorot mata terluka itu memaku Jimin, Suga meraung dalam tangis meluapkan segala amarah dan kesakitan yang sudah menghimpit dadanya, pukulannya pada Jimin melemah seiring tubuh itu jatuh menimpa lelaki Park, Yoongi masih terisak di dada Jimin.

"kenapa? Kenapa mencintamu sesakit ini? Hik". Jimin sebagai orang asing tak bisa berkata apa-apa, Ia baru bertemu Suga dalam keadaan mabuk pula dan sekarang mendengar curhatan cintanya yang malang, Jimin harus apa? Bahkan Ia belum pernah pacaran setelah lulus sekolah, dulu memang Ia punya banyak pacar tapi hanya sekedar pacar-pacaran yang lebih banyak main tanpa ada sakit hati dan air mata. Jimin geming di tempat, inginnya menenangkan Suga tapi dengan cara apa?.

Ragu tangannya Ia bawa ke punggung Suga, menepuk lembut punggung sempit itu walau Jimin tak yakin dengan apa yang Ia lakukan.

"sstt... Mianhae". Suga geming, namun isakanannya masih tersisa banyak, Jimin menelan ludah karena mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan posisi mereka.

"a-aku tak akan pergi, mianhae" sebisa mungkin Jimin membuat suaranya bisa menenangkan lelaki patah hati, tanganya merambat hingga ke rambut permen kapas itu yang ternyata sangat lembut, samar Jimin menangkap aroma manis dari sana. Baru Ia sadari aroma manis dari tubuh Suga yang bercampur dengan bau alkohol ternyata bisa menjadi perpaduan yang menarik. Lelaki ini penuh kejutan.

Benar-benar penuh kejutan kala tubuh kecil itu tersentak bangun, Jimin tentu kaget mana kala wajah penuh air mata itu menatapnya lurus, Suga menekuk wajah sebal dengan bibirnya yang maju banyak, sorot matanya menyipit garang yang Jimin akui, itu tak mengintimidasi sama sekali.

"a-apa lagi sekarang?" Jimin mulai gugup kala Suga menghapus air matanya, dan tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan gusi merah jambu miliknya. Jimin terpesona sekaligus ngeri melihat perubahan ekstrim itu.

"ya-yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Jangan tiba-tiba melepas bajumu!" Jimin kelabakan saat kaos Vneck putih milik Suga sudah terlepas oleh lelaki manis itu. Jimin menyentak bangun hingga kening mereka terbentur.

"a-aww! Kenapa? Bukankah kita sudah berbaikan? Ini saatnya kita bercinta kan?" lelaki manis itu menggerutu imut dengan kening yang memerah.

"m-mwo? Bercinta katamu? Apa kau gila!? Tidak!" Jimin panik saat dengan gampangnya Suga memutuskan untuk swadikap swidipap wik wik wik ah ah dengannya.

"ah wae!? Kenapa kau menolak? Biasanya kau yang lebih dulu menelanjangiku lalu menyusu! Kenapa? Kau tak mau menyusu padaku lagi?" wajah manis itu membentak garang, mata sipitnya melotot galak.

"mwo!? Apa kau lebih suka menghisap dada para jalang di luar sana di banding milikku? Yak! Kau laki-laki jahat!". Jimin hampir pingsan di tempat menerima serangan si lelaki manis.

"ba-bagaiman bisa kau mengatakan semua kalimat vulgar itu dengan lancar? Wa-walau kita sering itu, tapi mana boleh kau" Jimin tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, isi kepala ganteng miliknya sudah kusut tak bisa lagi berargumen karena demi Tuhan! tubuh seputih pualam itu sangat menggoda, terutama dua titik merah muda dengan nipple yang mencuat seolah mengundang untuk di jamah. Jimin sedang merasakan berdiri di antara godaan dan kewarasan.

Dia bukan lelaki brengsek yang bisa seenaknya mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Ia lelaki Korea yang bermoral tinggi sekalipun sekolahnya tak tinggi. Lelaki Itu memejamkan mata ketika netra karamel milik lelaki manis itu menatapnya sendu mengundang.

"aku tau dadaku tak semontok para jalang itu, aku bukan wanita tapi, setiap kali kita bercinta kau lebih suka berlama-lama bermain di sini, lihat bahkan putingku membesar karena ulahmu!" cara Suga menyampaikan protesnya hampir membuat Jimin goyah lagi, bibir itu tak bisa untuk biasa saja? Kenapa harus mempout? Warna dan bentuknya yang menggugah tak kuasa Jimin tolak.

Lelaki Park mengehela nafas paling panjang sebisa diri.

"Suga, maksudku-"

"Suga? Biasanya kau memanggilku Ddungie, kenapa berubah" lelaki setengah telanjang yang masih betah di pangkuan itu meneleng imut, bulu matanya berkedip cantik.

"ma-maksudku, Ddungie-ssi" Suga semakin cemberut, tak suka cara Jimin menyebut namanya.

"Ddungie-ah" lelaki mabuk itu tersenyum sangat manis, lenganya sudah melingkar di bahu kekar Jimin, mengelus disana dengan ekspresi menikmati.

"kau habis ngegym? Bahumu semakin kekar dan kuat, ah aku ingin melihatnya. Buka bajumu". Jimin membola saat jemari panjang itu mempreteli kancing kancing kemejanya.

"ya-yak! Kau mau apa? Hentikan! Yak!" semakin di cegah, Suga semakin semangat melepas kancing kemeja milik Jimin, jari-jari itu sangat lincah sulit di cegah hingga kancing terakhir hampir terlepas jika Jimin tak cepat-cepat menggenggam tangan pucat itu.

"hentikan"

Jimin tak membentak, tapi pergerakan Suga berhenti, tubuhnya merinding mendengar suara rendah lelaki yang Ia tindih, auranya tiba-tiba mengintimidasi membuat Suga takut-takut menaikan pandangan menatap ke arah dua netra kelam Jimin, seketika udara menjadi berat bagi Suga untuk bernafas.

"hentikan, aku tak mau kau menyesal nantinya". Kedua tangan itu menjauh, jatuh di sisi tubuh setengah telanjang mereka berdua. Jimin menghela nafas karena sudah memaksa Suga untuk tunduk padanya.

Lelaki manis itu bungkam, bibirnya terkulum meninggalkan getaran, Jimin tahu lelaki itu sedang menahan tangis.

"kau menolakku?" benar, suara itu bergetar

"kau kembali untuk menolakku? Katakan" air mata itu jatuh lagi, Jimin semakin pusing. Sampai kapan drama ini berakhir?

Tak ada pilihan lain, lengan kekar menyelinap di bawah paha Suga, sekali lagi Jimin harus membopong lelaki mabuk itu untuk di rebahkan di atas ranjang. Benar saja, Suga menarik bibir untuk tersenyum. Senang akhirnya kekasihnya tak jadi pergi.

Jimin berdiri lama di tepi ranjang, matanya turun menatap lelaki manis setengah telanjang yang membalas tatapan dengan senyum. Kedua lengan putih itu terulur ke arah Jimin.

"kemarilah, aku merindukanmu my Yiyi, Ddungie rindu Yiyi"

Begitu katanya mengucap rindu dengan ekspresi paling menggemaskan yang Ia punya.

"kau mau ku setubuhi Suga-ssi?" kepala Suga menggeleng heboh

"jangan panggil aku Suga! Aku Ddungie"

"dan aku bukan Yiyi" Jimin mengerang frustasi, kemeja yang hampir terlepas Ia tarik berlawanan arah hingga kancing yang malang itu terlepas ribut dari kain, Jimin merobek satu-satunya kemeja yang Ia punya demi menyadarkan lelaki mabuk di atas ranjang itu.

"ah tunggu!" Suga menyentak bangun, buru-buru melepas skiny jeans miliknya menyisahkan satu pantie berwarna merah yang membungkus pantat bulatnya. Lelaki itu duduk bersimpuh menghadap Jimin yang dua matanya hampir melompat keluar menyaksikan betapa agresif lelaki mabuk itu.

"Ddungie mau menyapa belalai Yiyi, bolehkan" apa pula sikap malu-malu itu? Membuat gula darah melonjak naik, Jimin merasakan darahnya berdesir ribut dan berkumpul di pusat panasnya.

Suga menyeringai saat melihat gundukan di selangkangan Jimin tercetak jelas, lengan putihnya terulur

Hap!

Menangkap ular tumpul yang masih berdiam di dalam sarang. Bagai mendapat mangsa, wajah Suga berbinar cerah. Jimin menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah telapak tangan. Bahaya, Ia sudah condong ke jurang kenikmatan, Suga hanya perlu meniup dan Jimin akan jatuh di pelukannya.

"Yiyi, apa boleh di buka?" wajah yang di hiasi rona merah menengadah meminta izin dengan cara paling setan yang pernah Jimin lihat, lelaki mana yang bisa menolak saat nafsu sudah menguasai? Jimin memang belum pernah berhubungan intim dengan lelaki maupun perempuan sebelumnya tapi Ia sesekali akan masturbasi sambil menonton film erotis dan bayangan bibir mungil itu menghisap kesejatiannya sudah menari-nari di pelupuk mata.

"Yiyi, what your colour?" hidung bangir itu sudah menempel, menggesek-gesek penuh penantian.

"Ddungie"

"yes Yiyi" sorot mata kucing itu menatap memohon

"call me Daddy Jim and I'll give you mine" suara Jimin semakin berat menahan hasrat.

"eung, why?"

"do it or never, baby" Jimin memang sudah di tepi Jurang, namun menggagahi lelaki manis yang masih mengira dirinya adalah sang kekasih tentu akan menghilangkan mood, Suga menatap gundukan itu penuh harap, salivanya sudah terproduksi banyak karena menantikan batang panas itu melecehkan mulut kecilnya.

Damn! Walau brengsek, nyatanya milik kekasihnya mempunyai ukuran yang bisa membuatnya meminta lebih. Kepala permen kapas mengangguk dengan suara 'eung' yang imut.

"dhaddy, I want yours, phwease". Setan bersorak gembira kala salah satu buruan jatuh ke kubangan kenikmatan berujung dosa. Jimin gelap mata ketika Geligi mungil lelaki di bawahnya menarik turun restleting celana kain milik Jimin, mata kecil itu semakin berbinar bagai lampu neon mendapatkan buruannya sudah keras meninggalkan bercak basah di dalaman hitam Jimin.

"ehe... Basah punyamu" Jimin di buat heran saat lelaki manis itu terkekeh sembari menggesek hidungnya di sana, nafas Jimin semakin berat karena Suga sepertinya mau main-main dulu dengan miliknya.

"daddy, aku buka ya" bibirnya saja minta izin tapi kedua tangan itu sudah cepat menarik turun celana Jimin

"o-omo! Daddy you are gettin' so Big! O-omo... Mmmhh"

"ughh! Fuck". Jimin tak pernah mengantisipasi serangan itu, tau-tau Suga melebarkan mulut kecilnya dan melahap batang miliknya walau lelaki manis itu harus berusaha keras karena Damn! Milik Jimin hanya bisa Ia masukan setengah, butuh usaha ekstra melonggarkan kerongkongan untuk memasukan sosis gemuk itu.

"ssshh... Shit!" kedua kaki kekar itu hampir goyah merasakan miliknya masuk terlalu dalam seolah Suga menelan miliknya, setan memang lelaki manis ini! Kenapa sangat lihai menggunakan mulut kecilnya!?.

Suara kecipak basah dan lenguhan tertahan dari lelaki manis yang sedang mengoral milik Jimin menjadi alunan pengisi suara di tengah malam, Jimin tak pernah membayangkan akan datang dimana hari Ia menghianati janjinya untuk menolak one night stand. Persetan dengan semua itu karena Jimin yang sekarang bukan Jimin yang kemarin. Dibawah sana ada yang suka hati memanjakan Juniornya yang masih perjaka, jadi yah... Hidup hanya sekali.

"umhh..." kuluman itu terlepas menyisahkan benang saliva yang jatuh membasahi dada putih miliknya, kedua tangan saling berlomba memompa milik Jimin yang semakin keras berurat, bibir Suga basah bercampur lelehan precum yang menetes dari ujung penis gemuk itu.

"sshh.. Daddyhh.. I love it". Bibir merekah itu sekali lagi melahap, Jimin kembali di hantam kenikmatan yang merambati tulang punggung, kepala hitamnya terlempar kebelakang, kedua tangan erat mencengkram rambut permen kapas yang sedang menikmati miliknya.

"owh baby... Lebih cepat.. Fuck" Jimin sudah di ujung, pinggulnya ikut maju-mundur. Melecehkan mulut si manis yang terbuka lebar, kedua netra berkabut itu terpaku padanya, Suga tersedak karena Jimin mulai kasar pada mulutnya. Tapi Suga menyukai itu, sensasi tersedak hingga sulit bernafas adalah sebagian kenikmatan yang Ia dapatkan saat mengisap penis. Dia menyukainya.

"Fuck!" Jimin terlalu dalam, tubuhnya bergetar nikmat kala semua sarinya Ia tembakan terlalu dalam di mulut kecil lelaki manis, Jimin dapat melihat ribuan bintang di balik kelopak matanya yang terpejam kuat, ini adalah pelepasan luar biasa nikmat yang pernah Ia rasakan.

"mmghh! Ughh.. Uhukkk..." terlalu banyak, Cairan itu terlalu banyak dan kental, Suga menelan semuanya susah payah, air mata membasahi wajahnya yang semerah persik, Jimin menarik diri dan Suga bernafas lega dengan sisa batuk yang ada.

"a-apa kau baik saja? Maaf aku tak bisa menguasai diri, itu". Yoongi mengangkat wajah, lelehan sperma di dagu Ia seka dengan punggung tangan, wajahnya masih menyisahkan binar kepuasan. Lelaki manis itu memutar tubuhnya, menekuk kedua kaki dan memperlihatkan pantat sebulat peach di depan mata Jimin.

"dadhh... Ddungiehh want yours in here too". Pantat bulat itu sengaja di goyang-goyang, dada putih miliknya sudah menempel di ranjang dengan kepala yang menoleh kearah Jimin. Pantat itu semakin terangkat di udara kala Jimin belum memberi respon.

"hikss.. Daddy please.. I want Youu" kali ini Suga merengek, Ia mau sosis itu memanjakan lubangnya yang berkedut lapar. Jimin mengusap wajahnya karena penis miliknya bereaksi lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Miliknya seolah tahu apa yang harus di lakukan. Belum lagi Suga melebarkan pipi pantatnya hingga lubang merah muda itu berkedut mengundang.

"aku bisa gila" Jimin mendesah frustasi, lututnya sudah tertekuk di tepi ranjang, telapak mengelus bulatan pantat semulus bayi itu membuat Suga melenguh manja.

"dadh... Umphh!"

Wajah Suga berubah pucat, kedua tangan di depan mulut.

"kenapa? Apa lagi sekarang?" Jimin menatap antisipasi, sepertinya Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi terlambat.

"blegghhh".

"Yak!". Jimin melolong frustasi karena adegan yang sudah Ia tunggu berhenti di tengah jalan.

Jimin ingin pinsan, kalau bisa sampai bulan depan. Sekarang pukul 4 pagi dan Ia sudah menghabiskan semua tenaganya mengurus lelaki mabuk itu.

Adegan erotis berujung musibah. yeah, Suga muntah di atas ranjang dalam jumlah banyak. Jimin kalang kabut membopong tubuh telanjang itu ke kamar mandi, Suga melanjutkan acara muntahnya bukan di kloset tapi di lantai kamar mandi membuat Jimin hampir berteriak frustasi. Dirinya hampir gila dengan keadaan penis setengah tegang dan harus mengurus si mabuk yang tak berhenti muntah.

Jimin menggulung seprei kotor setelah memakai boksernya. Tubuh atletisnya sibuk mengurus kekacauan hanya berbalut bokser hitam. Kalau Suga dalam keadaan sadar apa yang akan lelaki manis itu katakan? Jimin menggelengkan kepala, sudah cukup berpikir. Setelah ini Ia harus pulang.

Lelaki setengah tan itu mengganti seprei Suga dengan yang baru, memandikan lelaki manis itu yang tertidur di kamar mandi setelah selesai muntah, memakaikan piyama hangat dan kaos kaki kemudian membersihkan lantai kamar mandi.

Jimin bernafas lega setelah menyelimuti tubuh ringkih itu.

"tidurlah, dan aku harap kau melupakan semua apa yang terjadi tadi" setelahnya Jimin mengenakan kembali pakaiannya walau kemeja yang Ia punya sudah tak berkancing lengkap. Saat kakinya hampir menginjak keluar kamar, lelaki itu berbalik menatap lama pada Suga yang sudah pulas.

"maafkan aku Suga-ssi, ku harap kita tak bertemu lagi" Jimin membungkuk dalam-dalam, Ia akui apa yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Suga hanya episode singkat yang gila, Jimin mungkin akan mengingat semua yang terjadi di antara mereka namun berharap Suga melupakan karena semua ini tak sepantasnya terjadi.

Untuk itu sebelum pulang, Jimin menyempatkan membuat sup penghilang mabuk untuk lelaki manis itu sebagai bentuk permohonan maaf dan benar-benar meninggalkan apartment Suga.

Jimin mungkin hanya OB di kantor Bighit, tugasnya adalah memastikan setiap lantai dan kaca di gedung itu bersih mengkilat bekerja sama dengan kawan lainnya, semua itu Ia lakukan dengan penuh tanggung jawab jadi jangan heran walau jam kerjanya sudah usai, Ia masih harus memastikan toilet di lantai dua sudah bersih apa belum.

Lelaki berseragam biru itu menggosok lantai dengan pikiran terbang melayang.

Dua bulan lalu, Jimin melalui satu malam paling gila dalam hidupnya yang biasa-biasa saja. Hampir meniduri Rapper manis milik perusahannya sendiri, setiap kali adegan itu berputar di kepalanya, entah mengapa Juniornya ikut merespon seolah memberi sinyal bahwa Suga tak bisa begitu saja hilang dari ingatan.

Lelaki Park terkekeh sendiri, Ia memang belum melupakan Suga dan tubuh seksinya, tapi lelaki manis itu jelas tak ingat apapun yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka.

Satu waktu, sekitar dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, Jimin pernah bertemu lelaki itu, Suga menyuruhnya membeli kopi di kedai seberang gedung Bighit, lelaki itu sangat berbeda saat tidak mabuk. Ekspresinya datar seolah malas hidup. Tak ada senyum dan rambutnya sudah berubah pirang. Terus terang Jimin terpesona dan jantungnya berdegup kencang mana kala suara berat itu menyapa dari arah pintu studio yang terbuka setengah.

"chogiyo, bisa tolong aku sebentar" Jantung Jimin hampir melompat keluar karena sapaan itu, Jimin salah tingkah di hampiri Suga yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek di atas lutut dan kaos hitam ukuran super besar. He is Hot!

"bisa belikan aku Kopi?" lembaran won di serahkan, Jimin tak berani menatap langsung pada wajah manis itu, karena Ia tak tau apa yang akan Ia lakukan.

"n-nde, pakai gula atau cream"

"americano tanpa gula. Emm.. belilah sesuatu untukmu juga. Terima kasih" setelah menyerahkan uang, Suga kembali ke studionya tanpa melirik sama sekali, Jimin tanpa sadar menghela nafas kecewa karena sepertinya Suga tak mengenali dirinya. Tak apa, Jimin memang tak berharap banyak, Ia sadar bahwa Suga tak pantas mendapatkan lelaki seperti dirinya. Suga berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa membahagikan dirinya terutama tidak miskin seperti Jimin.

Ya, lelaki miskin sepertinya harus tahu diri, tak boleh memimpikan dapat mendampingi seorang kelas atas seperti Suga. Ia menyelesaikan acara menggosok lantai kamar mandi setelah memastikan sudah benar-benar bersih.

"hah.. Lelahnya, lapar pula" Jimin mendorong peralatan bersih-bersih miliknya ke gudang, Ia kembali ke ruang karyawan untuk mengganti seragam dan bersiap pulang.

"kau sudah selesai?" itu Taehyung yang tengah bermain game di ponselnya sembari menunggu Jimin menyelesaikan tugas terakhir.

"aku pikir kau pulang, ternyata kau setia kawan juga eoh"

"apa-apaan kau ini, tentu saja aku setia. Kawan sedarah berjuang bersama sampai akhir!" Taehyung menyeru slogan yang Ia dapat dari internet.

"ya.. Ya.. Kawan sedarah yang membiarkan sahabatnya bekerja sendiri dan kau asik main game disini. Terima kasih"

"ehehe... Yang penting aku tak meninggalkanmu. Kajja". Jimin selesai mengganti baju saat Taehyung merangkul pundaknya, Jimin berteriak protes karena di seret tanpa ampun.

"ngomong-ngomong sudah lama kita tak minum?" Taehyung menaikan alis kompromi

"kau tak bisa minum, jangan menyusahkanku kalau kau mabuk"

"eeyy... Kita minum arak beras bagaimana?" Jimin mengehela nafas karena Taehyung tak akan berhenti memaksanya.

"arraseo, hanya sebotol dan kita pulang"

"yes! Kau memang sahabat sejatiku". Lagi-lagi Taehyung menyeretnya tanpa ampun mentang-mentang lelaki itu lebih tinggi.

"ck, bahuku bisa patah bodoh!"

"ahaha.. Mian, siapa suruh kau pendek"

"apa katamu? Kurang ajar kau pitak!" Taehyung tak bisa mengelak dari tendangan kuat di pantatnya, kedua pemuda tampan itu kembali ribut dengan pertengkaran yang kekanakan.

"aw aw! Mianhae!"

"kau yang bayar maka akan ku maafkan"

Tangan Taehyung masih terkunci di belakang punggung, Jimin serius akan mematahkan lengan lelaki tinggi itu.

"iya aku yang bayar! Lepaskan! Tanganku sakit bodoh!"

"apa!? Bodoh?" Jimin mengencangkan kunciannya hingga Taehyung kembali berteriak.

Dua lelaki yang masih saling piting di depan gedung Bighit itu tanpa sadar tengah di perhatikan dari lantai 3 sebuah studio yang lampunya masih menyala. Seorang lelaki pirang mengawasi dengan mata kucingnya. Lebih tepatnya pada lelaki berambut hitam yang sedang terbahak karena berhasil menyiksa kawannya itu.

"Park Jimin".

TBC

Ehehe... Aku keasikan nulis cerita ini ampe gak nyadar udah panjang sampai 2 part dan belum tamat xD

Maaf jika ada typo bertebaran dan EYD yang tak rapi

Dan Maafkan ideku yang sedang mengalir deras untuk cerita ini

Bagaimana? Haruskah saya melanjutkan work ini berbarengan dengan seri lain?

Voment Juseeyoonggg


	3. III

hai! chap 3 datang untuk anda yang menunggu hehe..

ngomong-ngomong cerita ini sudah end di Wattpad, jadi hanya ku repost disini

.

.

.

.

STEVIA

.

.

.

Disclaimer : BTS belong to Bighit ent. their parents and God. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari cerita ini, hanya sekedar menyalurkan hobi menulis semoga pembaca menyukainya xD

Rate : M (not safe for child)

genre : Humor(maybe) romance(maybe) and Hurt(maybe)

ENJOY!

.

.

.

Jimin pikir, bekerja sebagai OB di Bighit akan menjadi pekerjaan yang membosankan selain karena ada Taehyung disana sebagai sahabat yang bisa Ia bully. Tak sepenuhnya salah memang karena sebagai agensi kecil, Bighit hanya mempunyai beberapa artis yang tak begitu terkenal bahkan ada yang sudah bubar. Agensi itu hanya mempunyai satu-satunya grup Idol laki-laki yang dua tahun lalu debut bernama BTS. Jimin tak pernah bertemu langsung dengan mereka hanya melihat dari kejauhan atau mendengar mereka berlatih di ruang musik atau latihan menari, selebihnya tak pernah. Lagipula Jimin sudah menyerah jadi Idol, walau kadang diam-diam bermain di ruang latihan para artis bersama Taehyung saat ruangan itu kosong atau sedang membersihkan disana.

Taehyung akan bernyanyi atau melakukan Rap yang luar biasa kacau dan dirinya akan memutar musik lalu menari. Ya Jimin suka menari, tarian kontemporer, B-boy sampai balet Ia kuasai maka dari itu Ia mengikuti audisi namun memutuskan berhenti mengikuti training. Tapi minatnya di bidang tari masih sama kuat. Di hari libur Jimin akan jalan-jalan di sekitar Hongdae dimana para anak muda bebas menyalurkan bakat tari dan nyanyi, menghibur cuma-cuma para pejalan kaki dengan menyalurkan hobi. Sangat menyenangkan.

"kapan ya kita bisa melihat gadis-gadis cantik disini?"

"heh apa maksudmu?" Taehyung yang sedang membersihkan kaca di ruang rekaman mendesah kala Jimin sepenuhnya teratensi pada lelaki berambut abu. Ngomong-ngomong dirinya dan Taehyung dari Hongdae kemarin dan disana ada pesta Halloween, maka dari itu si tengil mengecat rambutnya menjadi silver dan berubah menjadi Joker. Ada-ada saja.

"kau tau Jimin, agensi ini sepertinya tak mau mempunyai grup idol perempuan, apalagi yang masih gadis. Kau sadar tidak semua staf perempuan disini sudah menikah. Artisnya juga sudah punya pasangan, mana bisa aku lirik-lirik duh!"

Jimin total spechless mendengar penjelasan tak berfaedah dari kawannya itu.

"kalau mau pacaran di luar sana masih banyak gadis jomblo, kenapa pula kau mau yang bekerja di sini?. Jimin mengeleng heran dengan Taehyung yang kadang otaknya bisa di bikin rumit. Si lelaki abu mendesah lagi.

"kau tak mengerti Jimin, kalau pacaran dengan rekan kerja enak, bisa datang dan pulang bersama, makan bersama, saling lirik-lirik di tempat kerja, lalu kalau sudah gajian bisa nonton ke bioskop bersama. Bukankah itu romantis?"

Jimin berpikir lama saat Taehyung menjabarkan 'kebersamaan' yang Ia idamkan.

"Tae-ah, bukankah itu semua sering kita lakukan berdua?" Jimin menatap kosong pada Taehyung yang menggosok kaca dengan bibir maju. Lelaki itu terdiam, kepalanya menoleh patah-patah horror menatap Jimin yang tak kalah horrornya menatap balik.

"anniya! Aku bukan homo! Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu! Merusak suasana saja Haisshh... Jimin Pabbo!" kanebo kotor dilempar apik mendarat tepat di wajah lelaki Park. Taehyung membola matanya saat mendengar Jimin menggeram. Lelaki kurus itu lari terbirit-birit keluar dari studio karena Jimin sudah pasti akan mengamuk.

"bocah bedebah! Kembali kau pitak! Akan ku patahkan tanganmu!" Jimin meraung marah, suaranya menggema di dalam studio rekaman. Kali ini Ia benar-benar akan membuat pelajaran pada Taehyung setidaknya membuat tangan anak itu bergeser sendinya tak masalah.

Hasung yang kebetulan lewat menggeleng lelah, dua bocah itu kapan tak main-main saat kerja? Sudah capek di tegur jadi biarkan saja.

"mereka penuh energi andai di gunakan untuk hal berguna ck"

Dirinya kembali menggosok lantai saat langkah kaki mendekat, dalam hati ingin mengumpat karena lantai masih basah dan sudah ada yang berani menginjak.

"chogiyo, apa anda Ha Sungwoon?" suaranya bernada tinggi, merdu di telinga, Hasung menoleh hanya untuk terpesona dengan seorang lelaki ramping berdiri didepannya. Dia pasti artis karena pakaiannya terlihat mahal.

"n-nde, saya Ha Sungwoon, ada yang bisa saya bantu". Hasung membungkuk sopan tak jadi marah. Lelaki ramping itu tersenyum canggung sebelum mendekat lagi

"apakah ada seorang bernama Park Jimin yang bekerja sebagai OB disini?" lama Hasung diam karena orang bersinar di hadapannya mencari si bocah dekil.

"Jimin? Dia salah satu rekan kerja saya, ada perlu apa dengannya?"

"ah begitu" si lelaki manis mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat lega sesaat tersenyum, dua gigi depan mengintip malu, sangat manis. Lelaki itu berlalu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih membuat Hasung terbengong melihatnya memasuki salah satu studio yang ada.

"siapa dia? Kenapa mencari Jimin" kepalanya meneleng bingung, tak lama lelaki berkulit cerah itu menaikan bahu acuh, lebih baik melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mungkin nanti Ia akan mengatakan pada Jimin.

"hyung aku datang"

"eoh kau sudah sampai? Sebentar" senyum mengembang di bibir lelaki itu, sepasang gigi depannya menyembul lucu bagai kelinci, mata bulatnya menjelajah isi studio yang tak begitu besar.

"Jungkook-ah kemari" tanpa di perintah dua kali, lelaki ramping itu beranjak mendekati lelaki pirang yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan perangkat penggubah musik miliknya, headphone di lepas dan lelaki ramping bernama Jungkook itu menerima lalu memasang di kedua telingan bertindiknya.

Gubahan musik bertempo sedang mengisi pendengaran, itu tipe RB yang jarang Ia dengar dari hasil ciptaan lelaki pirang yang menatap balik ke arahnya.

"apa ini? Kau sedang mencoba genre musik lain?" lelaki manis itu tersenyum dengan kepala memgangguk, kopi di atas meja Ia raih, menyesap banyak sebelum berbicara.

"lirik lagu ini sudah menghantui sejak lama, mungkin dua bulan terakhir dan kupikir tak ada salahnya membuat satu lagu berbeda". Jungkook masih mendengar bahan mentah dari lagu tak butuh waktu lama, Jungkook sudah menyukai lagu ini.

"ini bagus, untuk siapa"

"heh?"

"lagu ini, di ciptakan untuk siapa? Untuk BTS atau penyanyi solo lain?"

"kau gila? Tentu saja ini akan masuk dalam albumku, ini laguku". Jungkook menatap sangsi ke arah lelaki yang lebih tua namun lebih manis.

"seorang Agust.D akan menyanyikan lagu soul full? Kau bercanda hyung? Ini sama sekali bukan gayamu" Jungkook terkekeh, pantatnya mendarat kembali di sofa hitam milik hyung itu.

Suga kembali menyibukan diri dengan project lagu barunya, Ia begitu antusias karena lagu ini sangat menggambarkan isi hatinya.

"ini bukan tentang mantanmu itu kan?" Jungkook memecah kesunyian, tangan Suga berhenti mengklik mouse saat topik tentang mantan naik ke permukaan. Lelaki berambut pirang itu kembali menyesap kopi, tenggorokannya mendadak kering.

"hyung, si brengsek itu sudah mencampahkanmu sejak lama bahkan saat kalian masih berhubungan. Tidakkan kau kasihan pada perasaanmu sendiri". Suga geming di kursinya, kembali di ingatkan dengan Yi Joung artinya mengintip luka yang belum sembuh. Jungkook mengehela nafas, sebenarnya enggan membahas lelaki itu karena Ia tahu seberapa besar perasaan Suga untuk Yi Joung, namun dengan mudahnya lelaki itu menyakiti lelaki rapuh seperti Suga.

"ngomong-ngomong, Park Jimin". Tubuh Suga berjengit di kursi. Satu nama itu terasa seperti cambukan bulu halus, menggetarkan namun membuat rindu.

"aku sudah tahu, orang itu bekerja disini. Kau tak mau membuat pelajaran dengan lelaki itu?"

"Jungkook hentikan, aku tak mau membahas ini". Jungkook di kursinya memutar mata jengah, sampai kapan Suga akan pura-pura tak mengenal lelaki yang sudah menolongnya tempo hari? Tepatnya bukan menolong tetapi mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Lelaki itu harus di peringatkan sebelum menyebar rumor di sekitar tempat kerja.

"kalau kau tak mau melakukannya, biarkan aku saja. Aku akan menghajar lelaki brengsek itu untukmu" Jungkook sudah beranjak dari sofa sebelum tangannya di tahan, Suga menatap dengan tegas menolak ide adiknya itu.

"jangan libatkan dirimu dalam masalah, kau baru debut ingat? Jangan membuat skandal" Faktanya memang seperti itu, lelaki bongsor mengerang jengah dan melempar diri ke sofa, Suga tersenyum lucu melihat sifat Jungkook yang masih saja menggemaskan.

"kalau benar dia akan menyebar rumor, pasti sudah terjadi jauh-jauh hari. Buktinya sampai sekarang tak ada yang terjadi kan?". Suga terkekeh melihat ekspresi tertekuk adiknya itu.

"yeah, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Membiarkan begitu saja? Atau" lelaki manis itu sengaja menggantung bicara ingin melihat reaksi apa dari Suga, si pirang menaikan alis saat tatapan main-main di berikan padanya.

"jujur padaku hyung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kau dan Park Jimin malam itu?". Suga kelabakan, matanya berlarian tak mau menatap balik, samar ingatan selalu membuat tubuhnya entah mengapa meremang.

"kalian sudah swadikap swidipap biskuit ahoy 'kan?"

Alis tipis lelaki Min terangkat tinggi, otak jeniusnya tak mengerti dengan perkataan lelaki manis di hadapannya itu.

"astaga hyung! Jangan lemot dong. Maksud ku ituloh. Sex!" kedua tangan Jungkook dibuat saling menempel dimana telapak atasnya memompa naik turun. Wajah Suga mendadak di sapu rona pekat, lelaki manis itu salah tingkah karena perkataan vulgar Jungkook.

"yak! Jaga ucapanmu bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar?" Suga berseru dengan suara yang sengaja di bisik ribut dimana tak di hiraukan sama sekali oleh lelaki bergigi kelinci.

"mengaku saja, kalau tak terjadi apa-apa kenapa kau panik? Wajahmu merah hyung" lelaki jangkung itu terkekeh karena Suga sangat manis saat salah tingkah.

"diamlah, jangan ikut campur urusan orang dewasa" Suga tak mau berlama-lama terbully, lelaki putih itu menghadap komputer, membuat dirinya terlihat sibuk untuk menutupi kegugupan. Tapi Jungkook tak akan tertipu, Suga bagaikan buku yang terbuka lebar, mudah saja Ia baca.

"ah sudahlah, kalau kau tak mau bertindak, biar aku saja yang mendatangi si Park Jimin itu, meminta pertanggung jawaban".

"pertanggung jawaban apa? Jangan mengada-ada, awas saja kalau kau bertindak sesuka hati. Aku tak mau lagi mengajakmu makan sate kambing"

"a-hey hyung! Jangan libatkan sate kambing! Itu tak adil" bibir merah muda milik Jungkook terpout sebal, tak suka karena ritual nyate bersama jadi ancaman. Suga menyeringai karena kelemahan Jungkook adalah sate kambing.

"haish! Baiklah, aku tak akan ikut campur". Jungkook beranjak, memakai jaket kulit dan topi miliknya

" mau kemana kau?"

"pulang, jadwal syutingku selesai lebih cepat jadi aku bisa bermain game sepuasnya" Suga mengangguk paham, Jungkook adalah model yang sering mengisi halaman majalah dan layar tv.

"tadinya aku kesini untuk mebuat aksi keren".

"apa maksudmu aksi keren?"

"kau tahu, seperti adengan di drama TV, aku akan menjadi Heromu dan menghajar lelaki brengsek berlabel Park Jimin". Suga tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah spechless miliknya atas pengakuan lelaki Jeon yang entah mengapa sedang berpose sok keren menghadap cermin kecil di dinding.

"ah! Aku pulang saja, lebih baik bermain game sepuas hati". Wajah tengil yang tadi tersapu oleh senyum polos anak kelinci, wajah Jungkook berbinar membayangkan game terbaru yang Ia beli di jepang lalu. Langkah kakinya lebar meninggalkan studio.

"jangan bermain game terlalu lama, kau bisa semakin rabun"

"arraseo, bye Syub-syub hyung" tentu saja peringatan dari Suga hanya di dengar sepintas lalu, Jungkook terlalu maniak dengan game. Suga mengehela nafas ala bapak-bapak yang baru saja menasehati anaknya yang kepala batu.

Lebih baik Ia kembali sibuk mengerjakan lagunya yang hampir selesai, namun ada sesuatu yang kurang hingga lelaki manis itu belum puas. Gelas kopi di raih kembali hanya untuk menyeruput angin didalamnya. Kopi habis.

Hal yang paling Suga benci ketika ide di kepalanya menguap pergi ditambah dengan asupan kafein yang tak ada seketika membuat moodnya benar-benar buruk. Lelaki pencinta kopi sepertinya harus selalu berdampingan dengan sumber tenaganya, kembali gerutuan sebal Ia berikan pada kehampaan mengingat hanya Ia seorang di dalam studio.

"oh ayolah, haruskah di hari yang berhujan ini aku berburu kopi? Andai Yi-". Bibir tipisnya mengatub rapat hampir saja lolos nama lelaki bajingan yang sudah mencampahkannya. Suga semakin geram.

"fuck you mantan!". Suga beranjak jaket tebal, masket hitam dan topi sudah Ia kenakan. Walau kaki berat melangkah, tapi demi kelangsungan lagu, lelaki pucat itu harus keluar dari sarang.

Benar saja, di luar hujan turun deras di tambah angin yang menusuk walau jaket miliknya cukup tebal, di lobi berkumpul beberapa orang yang bernasib sama dengannya. Tak punya payung, menerobos hujan pun sia-sia saja.

"benar-benar sial, kenapa pula aku lupa menyimpan persediaan kopi?" Suga tak berhenti menggerutu bahkan sesekali akan mengutuk hujan yang tak bersalah. Sebenarnya di kantin tersedia kopi, tapi Suga tak suka kopi instan karena banyak mengandung susu, begitupun kopi kalengan, walau kemasannya tertulis less sugar tetap saja rasanya terlalu manis untuk ukuran lidahnya.

"woah hujan sangat deras, sepertinya para malaikat sedang menguras bak mandi hehe"

"pabo, berhenti bicara omong kosong. Sial payung hanya satu mana cukup untuk kita berdua". lelaki yang masih mengagumi hujan tersentak horror, ide berbagi payung sesama lelaki tak pernah terlintas di kepalanya.

"yak Park Jimin homo! Siapa juga yang mau berbagi payung berdua denganmu!? Aku lebih baik bermandikan sisa air bak yang di kuras para malaikat sana dari pada satu payung denganmu! Enyah!"

Kim Taehyung kadang bisa menarik perhatian publik bukan karena tampangnya yang rupawan melainkan otaknya yang hanya ber sel dua itu.

IQ jongkok kata Jisung senior mereka.

Jimin amat sangat malu karena perhatian tertuju padanya yang sedang menggenggam payung kuning, lelaki jangkung itu hampir meledak marah karena ulah Taehyung yang sudah menerobos hujan.

"Kim Bangsat Taehyung! Akan ku kuliti bibir kotakmu itu! Awas saja kau!" payung kuning hampir menjadi korban keganasan tangan berototnya, orang-orang mulai menjaga jarak dari Jimin karena aura kehitaman mulai merambati lobi, bisik-bisik aneh tak bisa membuat Jimin lebih marah lagi.

"i-itu, daripada kau patahkan, lebih baik untukku saja"

Eh?

Siapa yang barusan ngomong?

jimin yang hampir berubah jadi Goku mendadak kalem, kepalanya berputar kesamping mendapati sosok yang tak begitu tinggi berdiri dekat dengannya. Penampilan serba hitam ala teroris hampir membuat Jimin menghantamkan payung kuning miliknya.

"anda bicara dengan saya?" hanya mau memastikan, lelaki itu menurunkan masker sebatas dagu.

"bukan, pada bayangan anda, iya kamu yang lagi marah-marah karena di sebut homo pfftt" tangan putih terangkat di depan mulut, hampir saja kelepasan menertawai lelaki berseragam OB di depannya. Jimin di buat keki luar biasa, diam-diam memaki lelaki Daegu yang entah dimana itu. Semoga saja di sambar petir biar gosong sekalian.

"anu, boleh saya pinjam payungmu? Tak akan lama, saya hanya mau membeli kopi di seberang sana" Lengan Suga menunjuk kedai kopi yang tak jauh di depan, selagi ada kesempatan meminjam pun tak masalah.

"oh saya juga hendak kesana, jika tak keberatan kita bisa-" Jimin tak melanjutkan kata karena teringat teriakan Histeris Taehyung yang seolah menuduh Jimin Homo.

"kawanku tadi tak serius, percayalah saya tak akan berbuat macam-macam. Dia memang begitu sejak lahir memang sedikit tidak waras" telunjuk Jimin bergerak di depan kening, gestur mengejek kawan sendiri.

Pria bertopi itu mengulum bibir karena menurutnya lelaki OB ini dan kawannya sangat lucu.

"baiklah, saya juga tak bisa merepotkan anda yang sedang bekerja, jadi bolehkan saya menumpang payung anda?" mata kucing itu berbinar di balik kacamata hitam yang Ia kenakan. Akhirnya sebentar lagi bisa ngopi.

"tentu, mari" Jimin membuka payung miliknya yang berukuran cukup besar, kedua lelaki yang hampir sama tinggi berjalan beriringan menyebrang jalan, bahu mereka merapat karena Jimin tak bisa membiarkan lelaki di sampingnya basah, hanya insting karena Ia terbiasa melindungi. Sebenarnya Jimin mau bertanya kenapa di hari yang hampir gelap lelaki ini malah memakai kacamata hitam? Apa Ia bisa melihat jalan di depannya?

"awas!" Suga linglung sesaat, tau-tau tubuhnya di tarik, Ia sudah berada dalam dekapan si OB, ternyata sebuah mobil melaju kencang hampir menyabar padahal mereka sudah menginjak trotoar.

"kau tak apa? Hampir saja kau celaka, dasar mobil sialan tak lihat apa lampu merah?" berada sedekat ini dengan orang yang berusaha Ia lupakan terasa tak wajar. Suga dapat mendengar detak jantung lelaki ini yang tak lain adalah Park Jimin, seseorang yang akan Jungkook hajar untuknya.

"coba ku lihat, apa kau terluka?" tubuh Suga di dorong menyisahkan spasi agar netra sekelam malam itu bisa memastikan tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Jimin merasa lega karena tak ada hal buruk kecuali topi Suga yang terlepas jatuh di atas aspal yang basah.

"oh topimu, maaf jadi basah" Jimin menyerahkan payung di telapak Suga, dan berlari mengabil topi hitam yang jatuh saat dirinya ditarik. Lelaki di bawah payung kuning merasa tersentuh karena perlakuan Jimin yang sangat sopan padanya, di udara dingin seperti ini Suga merasakan pipinya menghangat.

Dirinya tahu, lelaki dibawah hujan itu Park Jimin yang pernah mengantar pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. RM sudah mengatakan semuanya bahkan memberi saran untuk berterima kasih langsung, tapi tidak. Suga tak pernah memberanikan diri bertatap mata dengan Jimin karena Suga tak mau mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu, Ia menolak tau.

"sepertinya aku tak akan di izinkan memasuki cafe karena basah seperti ini" Jimin berdiri di luar naungan payung kuning, topi Suga Ia serahkan.

Mata asimetris itu menutup sebelah karena hujaman air langit, walau basah kuyup tapi bibirnya tersenyum cerah, rambut hitam itu jatuh luruh menutupi kening sempit miliknya entah mengapa membuat Suga betah berlama-lama menatap ensitas yang semakin menarik di bawah hujan.

"aku sebaiknya kembali ke office, anda boleh memakai payung itu" Jimin menunduk singkat dan berbalik untuk kembali ke kantor, punggung itu Ingin Suga raih dan berbicara lebih lama namun lidah jadi kelu. Bimbang dan malu untuk memulai. Di bawah rinai hujan, kali pertama Suga merasakan hatinya menghangat hanya karena payung kuning.

Itu Suga. Jelas itu Suga, Agust.D yang pernah hampir Ia gagahi tempo hari. Jimin jelas hafal dengan rambut pirang itu, bibir kissable itu, walau tak bisa menatap mata di balik lensa hitam, tapi Jimin yakin lelaki yang Ia tinggalkan dengan payung kuning itu adalah Suga, lelaki manis menggoda yang setia hadir di mimpi panasnya belakangan.

"sial! Kau sudah tak waras Park Jimin" kepala itu menengadah, membiarkan air hangat menerpa wajah rupawan. Tangan di bawah sana semakin cepat memompa kesejatian. Bayang-bayang tubuh mulus Suga menari di pelupuk mata, lelaki manis itu sedang mengulum kesejatiannya yang semakin kencang.

"fuck! Sugahh..." itu dia, lidah hangat sang rapper yang biasa mengucapkan kata demi kata secepat kereta kini memanjakan pusaka milik Jimin.

"oh shit! Nghhh!" seperti fantasinya yang lain, Suga di dalam khayalannya akan mengulum Juniornya sedalam mungkin, membiarkan semua cairan milik Jimin tertelan tanpa sisa. Damn!

Untuk sekian detik Jimin terbang ke khayangan, bertemu dengan seringai seksi rapper itu yang sayangnya hanya sesaat karena ketika Jimin membuka mata, Ia hanya lelaki mesum yang sedang masturbasi di kamar mandi pegawai, lebih parahnya lagi objek fantasinya adalah seseorang yang tak mungkin akan pernah Ia raih. Jimin mendengus keki, merasa kasihan pada diri sendiri karena mulai tak waras.

Jimin menyelesaikan mandi tanpa semangat.

Jimin tak bohong, pertemuan singkat dengan Suga adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan hari ini, terlebih mereka berinteraksi sangat dekat. Jimin harus mati-matian mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang menggila, Jimin juga harus berusaha bertingkah sewajar mungkin di hadapan lelaki menarik itu. Semuanya terasa bagai mimpi baginya yang hanya menganggumi tanpa berani mendekat.

Rambut basah di acak lesu, hela nafas panjang tak berhenti dari lelaki tampan itu.

"man, umurmu bisa berkurang setiap detik karena menghela nafas terus. Kau kenapa?" Jimin mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk kembali menghela nafas lagi. Jisung menatap datar juniornya itu.

"yak! Berhenti, kau akan cepat tua. Kau kenapa? Setelah hujan-hujanan malah murung. Kau kerasukan?" punggung tangan menempel di kening Jimim yang tertutup rambut, Jisung mengerutkan kening.

"tidak panas, kau kenapa bocah". Jimin mengangkat wajah, menatap nelangsa ke arah lelaki mancung itu yang terheran-heran.

"hyung, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta".

"wow... Itu kabar baru, kau jatuh cinta pada siapa?" lengan Jimin di tarik, duduk bersisian pada bangku yang berjejer di depan loker. Jisung yang di ketahui paling kepo dengan urusan orang berbinar penasaran.

"pada Suga" Jimin menghela lesu, wajahnya tertekuk jelek, Jisung yang mendengar pengakuan lelaki itu terdiam lama, spechless mendengar pengakuan Jimin.

"maksudmu Agust.D?"

Jimin mengangguk nelangsa, rambut basah yang jatuh di kening menambah kenelangsaan lelaki itu.

"aku juga jatuh cinta padanya" lelaki mancung menjawab datar membuat Jimin mendelik kaget.

"kau juga? Bagaimana bisa?" Jisung meneleng memasang senyum aneh. Ingin hati mencekik lelaki polos di depan mata.

"semua orang yang jadi fansnya pasti jatuh cinta pada Agust.D dia kan artis. Kau bodoh atau apa?" kepala Jimin di jitak, gemas juga dengan otak lamban hobaenya itu. Jimin meringis protes, bibir tebal maju berniat merajuk yang jatuhnya membuat merinding. Lelaki itu tak pantas beraegyo.

Jimin menghela sekali lagi mengacak rambut semakin berantakan mengundang tanya bagi Jisung.

"kenapa? Kau tak suka Agust.D punya banyak fans? Aigoo kau posesive juga ya, bagaimana bisa artis tidak banyak fans? Pabo" Jimin meneleng malas, Jisung tak mengerti perasaannya. Tentu saja si biang gosip tak bisa di jadikan teman curhat. Jimin membuka loker, memakai kaos hitam dan celana training malas-malasan.

"tunggu, yang kau maksud cinta itu, yang seperti itu?" pundak Jimin di raih, lelaki Yoon menatap sangsi namun ekspresi Jimin seolah mengatakan iya.

"e-hey... Seleramu terlalu tinggi anak muda, tidak boleh. Kau jangan bermimpi memeluk bulan seindah Agust.D karena jatuh di atas bumi sangat menyakitkan. Sadar bocah" pipi Jimin ditepuk prihatin.

"aku tahu, tak akan mungkin ya?" lelaki Park terkekeh kering, jelas kasihan pada diri sendiri yang di amini Jisung karena sekali lagi ini dunia nyata bukan cerita dalam komik romantis.

"semangat, masih banyak di luar sana yang lebih pantas untuk Agust.D bukan OB sepertimu. Haha" Jisung tergelak ketika sipit Jimin memicing ke arahnya.

"kau tidak menghibur sama sekali hyung. Haish!" ransel di raih, melangkah lebar meninggalkan ruang pegawai dimana Jisung masih heboh menertawai lelaki yang baru patah hati.

"ada-ada saja Jimin itu".

Jisung menggeleng tak habis pikir kenapa tiba-tiba Jimin mengakui perasaannya.

Malam menjelang saat Jimin menginjakan kaki di halte bus, ingin segera pulang karena udara semakin dingin, sisa hujan masih menitik jatuh membuat para pejalan kaki lebih merapatkan jaket tak terkecuali Jimin yang membungkus diri dalam jaket tebal. Lelaki itu menghela sekali lagi terbayang sosok manis bersurai pirang.

Jisung benar, seharusnya Jimin sadar diri karena tak mungkin perasaan terbalas andai saja Suga meyadari apa yang terjadi malam itu. Tak mungkin lelaki pemilik pantat seksi itu akan berlari kepelukannya setelah tahu Jimin hampir menjadi teman tidur satu malam. Alih-alih dirinya akan di hajar karena sudah berani menyentuh seorang bintang seperti dirinya.

Bus yang Ia tunggu sudah datang, Jimin pulang membawa gundah di hati di temani gerimis syahdu ditambah suara penyiar radio memilih memutar lagu 'I.O.I Downpour' seolah mengejek pemuda yang cintanya tak kesampain. Hidup memang kadang tak adil.

Jimin berpikir Akankah bayang-bayang seorang Suga bisa hilang? Bisakah perasaannya berakhir sekarang?

Suara merdu penyanyi itu seolah mempertanyakan perasaan Jimin sekarang, sepanjang jalan menatap pada kaca bus yang basah oleh tetesan air hujan.

Hujan yang sedang turun, walau tanpa air mata, Jimin tidak ingin terbasahi dan menggigil kedinginan, karena Suatu hari, Ia berharap dinginnya hujan akan berganti hangat dengan atau tanpa perasaan yang terbalas dari Suga. Bibirnya menyungging senyum tipis karena berani berkhayal lelaki manis itu akan datang padannya dengan kehangatan, namun mustahil. Bahkan Jimin ragu semua kenangan singkat mereka masih di ingat oleh Suga.

Untuk satu kali, Jimin merasa sangat bahagia hanya untuk Kemudian terjatuh dengan kekecewaan, Tak apa

Itu hanyalah hujan lebat yang telah lalu. Untuk sekarang mungkin selamanya.

Bus berhenti bersama dengan suara merdu yang masih melekat di kepala Jimin, menghayati lagu yang seolah menggambarkan isi hati sekarang. Jimin meraih ransel, menuruni Bus hanya untuk di sambut dingin yang menusuk, jaket tebal yang Ia kenakan tak mampu menahan dinginnya cuaca di tambah gerimis yang semakin deras. Kaki terpacu lebih cepat menuju apartment sederhana yang Ia tempati berdua dengan adiknya, mungkin setelah sampai Jimin akan meneguk coklat hangat semoga Jihyun mau membuat satu untuk dirinya.

Hanya tinggal beberapa meter sebelum Jimin sampai di apartment ketika satu sosok familiar mencuri perhatian.

Di depan sana berdiri seseorang dengan payung kuning yang Jimin sangat kenal, orang itu menengadah hingga payung tak melindungi kepalanya yang tak tertutup apa-apa. Rambut pirang miliknya basah, lelaki itu terpejam dengan bibir menyungging senyum seolah menikmati bagaimana hujan membasahi tubuhnya.

Ya, Itu Suga. Seorang Agust.D sedang berdiri menikmati hujan tepat di depan apartmentnya pada malam dingin seperti ini.

"Su.. Suga-ssi?" Jimin tak yakin dengan suaranya sendiri, Ia jelas belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang Ia lihat sekarang. Kemudian saat kelopak basah itu terbuka, caramel menangkap sosok seorang Park Jimin yang berdiri tegap di sampingnya.

"Park Jimin". Wajah basah itu semakin pucat karena cuaca dingin, payung kuning yang sejak tadi di pegang perlahan jatuh di atas aspal dingin. Suga mendekat, mengikis jarak di antara dua insan yang bermandi gerimis. Bibir cherry yang sedikit pucat terhias senyum.

"Jimin-ssi, aku menunggumu".

Tak tahu darimana, sayup dapat Jimin dengar suara merdu bernyanyi di belakang kepalanya.

Saat hujan sudah berhenti

Mari bertemu lagi

Kita akan tersenyum lagi dan bersama-sama

TBC

Mwhehehee...

Jadi gitu, saya kan lagi ngetik-ngetik ala orang sibuk trus ide macet, eh lagu I.O.I keputar, dannn... Inspiration and every nations mengalir deras bagai hujan.

TEREEENGGGG!!!

Akhirnya chap ini selesai dengan amat sangat klesi en ekselentehh! Pokoknya gitu dah

Maaf jika ada typo, EYD yang acak adul ya, maklum gak punya ilmu tulis menulis yang baik dan benar

Jangan lupa Voment jusseyoohh.. Biar seri ini bisa sepanjang jalan kenangan


	4. IV

Hey! Episode terakhir datang, semoga suka ya ehehe..

STEVIA by Pjmseoltang

BTS Belong to Bighit ent. Their Parents and God.

Enjoy!

Jungkook menggerutu setiap kali menoleh ke arah luar, hujan semakin deras dan Ia tak bisa keluar dari minimarket ini karena lupa membawa payung, harusnya Ia percaya pada ramalan cuaca yang mengatakan Seoul akan di guyur hujan hingga malam.

Benar saja, tadi saat keluar rumah lelaki itu sengaja tak mau membawa payung karena jarak apartment dan minimarket tak begitu jauh, hanya di pisahkan dua blok memudahkan Jungkook untuk jalan kaki saja, namun apa yang terjadi ketika kasir sudah memghitung belanjaan miliknya yang sebagian besar berisi camilan, hujan mengguyur sangat deras bagai sengaja di tumpahkan dari langit, dan uangnya tak cukup untuk membeli payung baru.

Ngomong-ngomong itu limabelas menit yang lalu, waktu yang sangat berharga bagi seorang sibuk seperti dirinya, limabelas menit dapat Ia habiskan untuk menyelesaikan dua sampai tiga level dalam game. Terima kasih pada hujan yang sudah menghambat dirinya.

"woah, hari ini Seoul sangat basah. So sexy".

Celetukan dari orang asing di sampingnya menarik perhatian Jungkook, kepalanya menoleh mendapati seorang lelaki berambut silver, kaos garis-garis merah putih di tambah celana training longgar coklat. Gayanya sedikit nyeleneh apalagi di hari yang basah ini. Apa dia tak kedinginan?

"halo, terjebak hujan juga?" senyum lelaki itu menarik, satu retacle yang unik membuat wajah tampan miliknya terlihat ramah. Jungkook mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Ia lelaki sembilan belas tahun yang sedikit introvert apalagi pada orang asing. Jungkook lebih suka menjaga jarak dalam batas sopan.

"musim hujan sangat menarik bukan? Kita di ajak tebak-tebakan. Apakah akan hujan atau tidak makanya pepatah yang mengatakan sedia payung sebelum hujan benar adanya".

Lelaki itu, kembali berceloteh bagaimana hujan bisa lebih menarik dari sekedar tumpahan air langit dan Jungkook tidak perduli dengan itu, Ia lebih ingin kembali ke apartmentnya sekarang.

"hey, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu". lelaki itu berani mendekatkan wajah pada Jungkook, cukup dekat rasanya hidung mereka hampir bersinggungan. Jungkook risih luar biasa memilih mundur beberapa langkah dengan kening bertaut.

"mungkin perasaan anda saja, kita tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya".

"memang, ini pertama kali. Tapi aku serius, apa kau tinggal dekat sini? Aku tinggal di apartment Sunyang dua blog dari sana". Lelaki itu menunjuk ke arah kiri di mana tempat tinggal Jungkook juga berada. Jadi mereka tetangga? Jungkook diam tak menjawab.

"baiklah, sepertinya kau tak mau di ajak ngobrol, kaku sekali padahal wajahmu cukup manis". Lelaki itu mendecak sekali sebelum berlari menerobos hujan.

"apa-apaan orang itu? Tidak sopan". Tentu saja Jungkook tak terima di nilai orang asing yang aneh seperti lelaki itu. Wajahnya tertekuk sebal.

"orang gila. Haish! Hujan berhentilah!". Dan tak ada yang lebih mengesalkan saat hujan semakin deras dengan iringan suara guntur. Sangat sempurna.

Gerimis petang tadi berubah menjadi hujan deras, Jimin tak punya pilihan selain mengajak Suga ke apartment miliknya.

Saat lelaki pucat itu berdiri di bawah gerimis menunggu dirinya, ada satu lompatan euphoria di dalam dada. Antara kaget dan tak percaya karena seorang Suga datang kepadanya di hari berhujan. Ini bagai mimpi remaja kasmaran tapi bukan untuk Jimin, Ia cukup tua untuk di sebut remaja.

Yoongi menyapa dengan sunggingan senyum tipis di bibir pucat, lelaki itu kedinginan di balik jaket kulit dan Jimin tak akan tega membuat adegan romantis di balut trageti kembali terjadi. Ia ajak Yoongi ke rumahnya, meminjamkan handuk dan pakaian bersih mempersilahkan Suga menggunakan kamar mandi sederhana sembari Ia menyiapkan dua gelas kopi panas untuk mereka.

Jihyun tak di rumah, adiknya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan untuk belajar mempersiapkan diri untuk tes masuk universitas. Anak sekolah tingkat akhir memang sesibuk itu makanya Jimin selalu memberikan suport untuk adiknya yang sudah bekerja keras.

"maaf, aku memakai kamar mandi cukup lama".

"tak masalah, kopi?" mug putih bercorak awan biru di terima Suga, merasakan hangat di telapak tangan. Jimin mengajak lelaki pirang itu duduk di satu-satunya sofa depan tv saat dirinya pamit untuk membersihkan diri.

Yoongi tak keberatan di tinggal sendiri karena Ia bisa leluasa mengamati hunian sederhana milik lelaki itu. Tak banyak perabot di apartment yang Suga rasa sempit untuk di huni dua orang. Ia tahu ketika melihat figura di atas meja rak buku. Dalam foto berdiri dua lelaki yang mirip, itu Jimin dan saudaranya mungkin. Foto itu di ambil saat kelulusan Jimin, Ia terlihat lebih gemuk dari sekarang.

"cute". Suga tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gemas karena Jimin dengan pipi bulat terlihat lucu. Kopi di gelas Ia sesap lamat-lamat ternyata rasanya cukup enak dan disini cukup hangat membuat Suga merasa nyaman.

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka menarik Suga untuk menoleh, Jimin keluar dari sana sembari menggosok rambut hitamnya yang basah. Mereka bertemu pandang Jimin tersenyum singkat begitupun Suga yang merasa canggung tiba-tiba.

"Hujan semakin deras saja". Hanya untuk memecah sunyi di antara mereka, Jimin menghampiri tanpa mau bertemu mata dengan Suga, dirinya canggung.

"ya, tapi ku harap akan segera reda agar aku bisa pulang". Jimin mengangguk saja karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Menahan Suga di disini juga tak mungkin seorang selebriti memginap di rumah sederhana miliknya.

Mereka duduk diam dalam pikiran masing-masing tentu saja canggung. Suga melirik Jimin yang masih mengusak rambut basahnya sekedar mencari hal yang bisa di kerjakan.

"Jimin-ssi aku secara pribadi datang ke sini untuk berterima kasih padamu mengenai kejadian dua bulan lalu. Kau yang mengantarku pulang waktu itu 'kan?"

Jimin mengangkat kepala, Suga tersenyum singkat sebelum melanjutkan.

"Namjoon menceritakan padaku, katanya seseorang bernama Park Jimin yang telah mengantarku pulang bahkan kau sempat membuat sup".

"i-itu bukan masalah besar, siapapun pasti akan menolong seseorang yang butuh bantuan". Tenggorokan Jimin terasa kering, tak mau menatap Suga lebih lama karena malam itu Ia tak hanya memgantar lalu pulang tapi ada kejadian di antara waktu yang ada. Jimin berharap Suga tak membahas hal ini lagi.

"aku tak begitu ingat dengan kejadian waktu itu, tapi sepertinya aku sedikit merepotkanmu 'kan? Aku menemukan setumpuk seprei kasur yang kotor. Aduh" Yoongi menangkup wajahya malu, Ia tak mau melanjutkan kata-kata karena Jimin pasti mengerti dengan maksudnya.

"anda mabuk berat, wajar saja muntah sembarang tempat, dan lumayan banyak". Jimin terkekeh melihat Suga semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan suara gerutuan yang lucu.

"aku harap kejadian itu bisa kita lupakan Jimin-ssi, karena kau tahu menjaga image sebagai selebritis cukup merepotkan". Suga tak berhenti menggerutu dengan cara imut, Jimin paham sekarang.

"anda tak perlu khawatir, aku tak akan membeberkan kejadian waktu itu pada orang lain Suga-ssi".

Ya, mana mungkin Jimin menceritakan dirinya yang hampir berbuat gila di kamar seorang Suga? Bukan si lelaki manis yang akan di hajar massa namun dirinya akan tertuduh telah melecehkan bahkan memperkosa selebritis, membayangkan dirinya di jebloskan kedalam penjara adalah hal terakhir yang Jimin inginkan. Ia masih rencana hidup normal, melihat adiknya sukses menjadi dokter dan dirinya akan menikah dengan orang biasa-biasa saja lalu hidup bahagia hingga ajal menjemput. Jimin tak punya mimpi berbelit, Ia cukup rasional untuk itu.

Suga setuju dengan keputusan bijak Jimin, dirinya bisa bernafas lega dan tak perlu di teror oleh Jungkook masalah ini lagi, lelah rasanya selalu di berondong oleh bocah itu.

"sebenarnya aku kesini untuk mengajakmu setidaknya makan malam bersama dan berbincang sedikit, namun langit seperti tak memgizinkan. Kalau tak keberatan bagaimana jika lain waktu saat anda tak sibuk Jimin-ssi?" Suga meletakan mug kopi yang hampir habis, mengobrol dengan Jimin ternyata tak sesulit yang Ia kira. Mereka deal dengan cepat.

Jimin tak bisa mengontrol degup ribut di dalam dada, seorang Suga mengajaknya makan malam yang terdengar seperti ajakan kencan, bolehkan hatinya mengharapkan itu terjadi? Keterdiaman Jimin membuat Suga salah tingkah.

"maksudku, sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas pertolonganmu, aku tak berniat lain Jimin-ssi, maaf jika itu menganggumu".

"bukan, tentu saja aku senang hati menerima traktiran anda, hanya saja begitu mendadak jadi aku tak bisa berkata banyak. Tentu aku mau Suga-ssi". Cara Jimin menjelaskan salah kaprah dari si pirang sangat lucu, Ia seolah tak mau membuat Suga kecewa.

Siapa yang tega membuat lelaki semanis itu kecewa? Jimin sudah gila jika sampai itu terjadi. Suga melebarkan senyum memperlihatkan gusi merah mudanya yang sangat manis. Jimin mengerti kenapa orang ini bernama Suga, karena saat tersenyum lebar Ia sangat manis bagai gula tapi tak membuat mati, karena ini manis yang membuat hati senang.

"baiklah, hubungi aku kapanpun kau ada waktu, aku akan senang hati datang padamu. Berikan aku nomor kontakmu". Suga meraih smartphone hitam di atas meja, itu miliknya untung saja tak rusak setelah berhujan-hujan. Lalu mereka saling bertukar nomor bagai teman lama yang baru bertemu lagi.

Entah apa yang Jimin lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga nasib baik memghampiri seperti sekarang, seorang bintang seperti Suga datang di rumah sederhana miliknya dan sekarang mereka menjadi teman. Jimin antara bersukur dan miris, bagaimana tidak pertemanan mereka terjadi karena insiden mengantar pulang lelaki mabuk itu, memang terkesan konyol tapi sudahlah, mungkin Ia tak begitu buruk di jadikan teman. Suga juga bukan orang yang memilih ingin berkawan dengan siapa saja, Jika Ia merasa cocok maka orang itu bisa menjadi temannya.

Sejak mereka bertukar nomor, selalu saja ada topik yang mereka bicarakan lewat chat, Lebih banyak Suga yang memulai. Memang mereka jarang bertemu langsung di kantor karena bidang yang berbeda tapi Jimin akan datang saat Suga membutuhkannya baik itu untuk Kopi atau sekedar membantunya mengatur ulang isi studio miliknya. Bisa di katakan Jimin bukan lagi sekedar OB untuk para rekan kerja Yoongi, lelaki itu sudah seperti teman karena Suga selalu melibatkan Jimin di dalam percakapan antara koleganya.

Itu sedikit membuat Jimin canggung dan merasa kurang pantas tapi Suga akan mengomelinya karena sikap rendah diri Jimin yang berlebihan.

"Jimin suaramu tak buruk, kenapa tak menjadi penyanyi saja?". Satu waktu ketika Jimin datang ke apartment Suga untuk membantu lelaki itu memperbaiki saluran air, Suga mendengar Jimin bersenandung dan Suga benar, lelaki itu bisa bernyanyi dengan baik, tipe suara yang Suga suka sebenarnya. Jimin menyungging senyum.

"terima kasih, aku pernah ikut audisi untuk jadi Idol di Bighit, tapi setelah dipikir aku tak pantas jadi Idol, wajahku tak secantik para Boyband". Jimin terkekeh singkat tapi Suga merasa Jimin salah, lelaki itu cukup menarik, wajahnya mempunyai kharisma unik yang jarang orang lain miliki.

"coba ku lihat"

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"diam saja, hmm" Jimin jelas tak siap saat tangan lembut lelaki manis itu menangkup pipinya, Jimin jadi salah tingkah tak berani menatap kedua caramel itu. Semoga Suga tak menyadari Degup jantung miliknya yang mulai berisik.

Suga menelisik setiap fitur wajah lekaki yang tak lebih tinggi darinya, jemari mengelus rahang tegas milik Jimin, Suga akui garis wajah Jimin sangat menarik. Walau hidungnya tak begitu tinggi, tapi mata Jimin mempunyai kertarikan yang unik, kelopak matanya asimetris membuat mata Jimin sangat tajam.

Bibir lelaki itu sangat seksi, Suga menyukai bagaimana Jimin tersenyum penuh atau sekedar menarik bibir tipis. He is sexy right?.

Tunggu, apa yang barusan terlintas di pikiran Suga jelas tak Ia sangka datangnya. Dan dirinya baru sadar dengan posisi mereka yang sedikit intim, sangat dekat tanpa Suga sangka bibir mereka bisa bertemu dalam sekali gerak. Lelaki manis itu tersentak kebelakang, merasa canggung dengan apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan.

Tak hanya lelaki manis itu, pun Jimin merasakan kecanggungan yang aneh. Dirinya selalu teratensi pada bibir semerah chery milik Suga.

"saluran airnya sudah tak bermasalah lagi, ternyata ini sedikit longgar". Jimin memgalihkan pembicaraan, lelaki itu memutar keran untuk memastikan air sudah tak memancar dari bawah bak cuci piring. Suga mengangguk cepat.

"terima kasih, kau selalu ada untuk membantuku Jimin"

"tak masalah. Bukankah itu gunanya teman?". Jimin terkekeh, merapikan alat yang sudah Ia pakai, diam-diam Suga memperhatikan lelaki itu.

Rasanya Ia tak begitu asing dengan pemandangan punggung tegap di depan matanya, firasat nengatakan Ia pernah memyentuh permukaan berotot itu, merasakan dengan telapak tangannya sendiri.

"kenapa Suga? Apa masih ada yang harus ku perbaiki?". Suga tersentak melihat tangannya sudah menyentuh punggung Jimin, dan benar permukaan itu kencang dan keras. Suga tanpa sadar menelan ludah.

"apa kau bisa memeriksa kamar mandiku? Aku rasa air hangatnya sedikit bermasalah. Mungkin di saluran airnya atau bagian mana aku tak tahu". Suga mendehem menghilangkan kegugupan, netra caramel tak mau menatap langsung pada Jimin karena bisa saja kebohongannya ketahuan.

"bagian sana juga bermasalah? Baiklah. Dimana tempatnya?"

"di kamar, ayo". Suga jalan mendahului Jimin, bibir cherynya terkulum menahan senyum.

Kau Gila Suga, hanya untuk memastikan tubuh orang itu kau berbohong sejauh ini? Persetan! Hanya untuk memastikan oke, tak ada niat lebih.

"aku berencana memanggil jasa service, tapi selalu sibuk. Jadi saat kau disini tak ada salahnya kan membantu? Teman?". Jimin mengangguk merasa tak keberatan, lagipula apalagi yang bisa Ia lakukan selain menjadi tukang reparasi untuk sang bintang?.

"oke, mari kita lihat". Jimin berdiri sedikit dekat dengan shower, lelaki itu sudah melepas kemeja flanel menyisahkan tshirt hitam tanpa lengan mencetak jelas otot perutnya di tambah suhu kamar mandi yang sedikit lebih hangat membuat kulit sedikit tan itu mengkilap karena uap air. Suga ikut gerah melihatnya.

"sepertinya bagian ini harus segera di bersihkan, tak baik membiarkan saringan airnya dalam keadaan berplak". Jimin mengomentari ganggang shower yang memang tak pernah di sentuh alat pembersih. Suga memgangguk setuju.

Sebenarnya bukan itu fokus utama yang Suga perhatikan Ialah lengan berotot lelaki itu, oh God! He is Hot!

Suga mendekati Jimin yang masih memeriksa apa yang salah namun sulit di temukan.

"ku rasa semuanya normal, apa kau yakin ini tentang saluran airnya?". Suga terkesiap saat Jimin menatap ragu padanya, cepat-cepat lelaki manis itu beralasan.

"entahlah, tapi kadang airnya terlalu panas. Aku- woopss!". Seperti skenario yang sudah Ia rencanakan, Suga memutar keran air berlagak tak sengaja hingga air memancar dari shower membasahi Jimin yang tak siap, tentu saja itu air dingin.

"oh maaf, astaga! Apa yang ku lakukan!? Aduh kau jadi basah Jimin". Sedikit permainan peran murahan kini mereka berdua sudah basah kuyup di bawah air yang memancar deras dari shower, Jimin cekatan mematikan air dan mengusap wajahnya. Semuanya basah dan Jimin tak bisa berkata-kata.

"aduh bagaimana ini, kau pasti tak punya pakaian baru". Jimin menggeleng, dirinya merasa konyol tak tahan melepas tawa lucu.

"yah, sepertinya aku harus pulang hanya pakai kemeja"

"aku akan memberimu pakaian baru. Aduh maafkan aku Jimin". Suga masih memainkan peran bersalah. Dirinya merapat pada tubuh Jimin dengan sengaja meraba tubuh sexy lelaki itu.

Damn! Kenapa seorang OB bisa mempunyai tubuh sepanas ini, dan Suga sedikit menyesal saat menunduk, disana 'adik kecil' milik Jimin tercetak gagah karena lelaki itu memakai celana training di atas betis. Diam-diam Suga menjilat bibir. Walau milik Jimin tak ereksi tapi ketika tercetak seperti itu artinya belalainya tak bisa di bilang kecil. Seringai tipis bermain di bibir mungil rapper itu.

"Suga, apa yang kau lihat?"

"your fucking big saussage".

"what?"

"yeah, what? Ah! Bukan! Aku tak sengaja mengatakan itu sungguh!". Sial! Kenapa bisa kelepasan? Suga mengutuk mulutnya karena tak bisa mengontrol diri. Jimin salah tingkah setelah menyadari posisi mereka yang sangat berbahaya, berdesakan di dalam bilik kamar mandi, tubuh basah kuyup dan Suga seolah sedang menggodanya. Jimin tak bisa mengalihkan mata dari tubuh mungil lelaki itu, kaos putih tipisnya melekat sempurna di tubuh putih mulusnya membuat dua tonjolan merah muda di dada Suga tercetak jelas.

Ow-oh! Rupanya Suga berhasil memojokan seorang Park Jimin, semudah ini ternyata menaklukan lelaki sexy di depan mata. Sadar atau tidak, seringai di bibir Suga semakin lebar.

"sudah terlanjur basah, kenapa tak sekalian mandi saja?" kepala pirang meneleng memasang ekspresi imut yang polos terselubung. Suga meraih ujung kaos miliknya, sengaja menarik lepas melalui kepala dengan cara paling profokatif. Jimin tak bisa berkutik karena Ia sudah di sudut kamar mandi. Lelaki itu menelan ludah berat.

"sebaiknya aku keluar agar kau bisa mandi".

"kita mandi bersama, kenapa? Kita sama laki-laki, tak masalah 'kan?". Suga berdiri di hadapan Jimin tanpa atasan menyisahkan celana pendek yang sama sialan menggodanya. Jimin merasa berkeringat dalam keadaan basah.

"ayo buka bajumu Jimin, kau bisa masuk angin" jari-jari panjang itu sudah siap menelanjangi lelaki tampan di hadapannya. Jimin dilema antara ingin mandi bersama atau lari dari sana, Ia tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan lagi namun godaan di depan mata sangat besar.

"Suga, jangan lakukan ini. Apa kau mempermainkanku?". Jimin menyorot wajah cantik itu, Ia tak mau cepat tergoda jika hanya menjadi permainan belaka untuk si lelaki manis. Jimin tahu Suga sudah mempunyai kekasih dan dirinya tak mau menjadi masalah di antara pasangan itu.

Suga membalas tatapan Jimin, menelan ludah salah tingkah karena Jimin ada benarnya juga, selain karena Ia ingin melihat tubuh lelaki tampan itu, Suga akui Ia butuh sex sekarang setelah putus dari kekasihnya.

"Jimin maukah kau membantuku sekali lagi?" suara lelaki manis itu bergetar menahan hasrat. Sorot matanya sudah mengatakan semuanya, Jimin tergoda sekali lagi.

"Jimin please, I need you" hanya butuh sedikit rengekan di tambah tubuh yang sama-sama basah, Suga sudah masuk dalam rengkuhan lengan kekar itu. Bibirnya di cumbu tanpa ampun.

"nghh... Yess... Right there!" wajah Suga menengadah, kedua tangan bertumpu pada dinginnya dinding kamar mandi. Guyuran air hangat membuat kulit telanjangnya berkali lipat sensitive. Tubuh mungilnya tersentak setiap kali Jimin menumbuk titik kenikmatan di lubang senggamanya.

"oh babyhh... You so fucking bigh! Ahh Jiminhh". Suga tak tahan, penis mungilnya berkedut antisipasi karena serbuan kenikmatan yang menghajar dirinya. Jimin tak melesat dari perkiraannya, lelaki itu mempunyai batang kenikmatan yang Suga suka. Besar, keras dan membuat ketagihan.

"sshh... Kau sangat sempit". Jimin tak berhenti bergerak, mengobrak-abrik lubang kenikmatan yang membungkus miliknya erat, ini terasa lebih nikmat dari mulut mungil lelaki manis ini, Jimin tak bisa berhenti, setiap kali menarik diri, Suga terasa menariknya masuk kembali. Luar biasa gila.

"Jiminh.. Babyhh.. Ahh.. Aku keluar nghh..."

"bersama sayangh.." wajah Suga menoleh, lengan kurusnya meraih tengkuk Jimin, meraup bibir tebal itu dalam ciuman rakus. Suara kecipak saliva tak bisa di redam oleh guyuran air shower. Suga bisa begitu liar dalam ciuman. Ngomong-ngomong dia seorang rapper jadi dia seorang pencium yang hebat.

"mghh... Jimmhh..."

Gerakan Jimin semakin cepat dan keras, Suga merasa tersedak hanya karena holenya yang di hajar luar biasa nikmat, tubuh itu bergetar dalam nikmat saat serbuan klimaks menyemburkan sperma yang jatuh ke lantai basah kamar mandi, ikut larut dalam aliran air.

Tapi Jimin tak berhenti, lelaki itu tak membiarkan Suga menikmati waktu pelepasannya. Tubuh mulus itu di angkat dalam gendongan di depan dada, paha mulusnya terbuka lebar memperlihatkan penis mungilnya yang masih tegang. Tungkai kurus miliknya melingkari pinggang Jimin, Ia merengkuh bagai anak koala.

Bibir mereka kembali bertaut, bermain dengan lidah juga gigitan panas. Suga merasa mabuk cumbuan Jimin yang terasa sangat luar biasa.

"mnnhh... Ohh Jiminh.." punggung Suga menempel di dinding kamar mandi, dimana Jimin semakin keras di dalam dirinya, lelaki itu semakin sexy saat memburu pelepasannya juga. Kening sempit itu bertaut penuh antisipasi.

"sshh... Aku keluarh.."

"yahh.. Give it to me daddyhh... Cum for me.." ini yang Suga tunggu, serbuan panas Jimin di dalam lubang senggamanya, dengan sengaja menjepit ketat milik Jimin hingga lelaki itu mengerang nikmat saat mencapai klimaks.

Suga terkesiap merasakan bagaimana panasnya cairan Jimin mengisi dirinya di dalam sana. Bibir bengkaknya tersungging senyum bahagia semakin mengeratkan pelukan di leher Jimin. Entah mengapa bercinta dengan Jimin rasanya begitu benar dan pas. Dirinya tak menyesal membuka kaki untuk lelaki ini.

Posisi mereka yang masih saling menghimpit di dalam kamar mandi membuat Suga berpikir jika waktu bisa berhenti untuk mereka berdua.

Mendengar suara nafas Jimin yang memburu di telingannya terasa benar. Kecupan lamat Ia tanamkan di bahu kokoh lelaki itu, menggeliat sengaja dalam gendongan Jimin sekedar menggoda milik lelaki itu yang masih tertanam di dalam holenya.

"kau menggodaku lagi?"

"tidak". Suga melepas kekehan nakal tak berhenti bergerak saat merasakan nafas Jimin menjadi berat kembali. Dan miliknya yang kembali keras di dalam Suga.

"aku rasa tak akan cukup sekali untukmu. Aku masih punya ranjang yang bisa diberantakan". Bibir mungil itu berbisik menggoda di dekat telinga Jimin, meninggalkan jilatan seringan lidah kucing.

"well, tempat itu butuh perhatian". Dalam sekali sentak, Suga merasakan holenya kembali di serang. Bibir bengkak kembali di jamah hingga Jimin tak menyadari betapa seringai disana tertinggal lebih lama.

Suga betah berada dalam posisi yang sama dalam waktu lama, kepalanya beristirahat nyaman di atas dada bidang dengan lengan yang memeluk manja tubuh hangat lelaki tampan itu.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan pagi di abaikan begitu saja, Suga masih ingin menikmati kebersamaan dengan lelaki yang masih lelap di dalam mimpi, sejujurnya Ia masih mengantuk. Tetapi saat membuka mata tadi dan merasakan rengkuhan lengan berat di tubuh lelahnya terasa membahagiakan. Suga akui mereka bercinta dengan liar hingga subuh, tubuhnya lengket karena Jimin tak berhenti menghajarnya di atas ranjang bahkan Suga masih merasakan lubangnya yang becek di bawah sana.

Semua itu Ia abaikan demi menatap wajah lelap Jimin yang damai bagai malaikat. Sesekali Suga tak bisa menahan senyum ketika Jimin terusik di dalam tidurnya. Si kucing manis dengan sengaja meninggalkan kecupan kecupan basah di dada bidang Jimin hingga ke bawah rahang. Suga merasa candu dengan tubuh sexy itu.

"daddy, what you want for breakfast?" bisikan lirih Ia tiupkan di atas bibir Jimin yang sedikit terbuka, Suga terkikik ketika Jimin merespon dengan mengulum bibirnya sendiri.

"God he is so cute. Daddy?" Suga tak bisa menahan diri, tubuh mungil yang berhias kissmark itu bergelung manja di dalam rengkuhan lengan hangat Jimin, belah pipinya terasa panas hingga ke telinga karena terbayang apa yang sudah Ia lakukan dengan lelaki tampan itu.

Suara erangan rendah membuat Yoongi mengangkat kepala, Jiminnya sudah bangun. Yoongi memasang senyum paling manis untuk menyambut si tampan. Kelopak itu mengedip lambat, nampaknya belum sadar betul.

"good morning handsome" Suga menanamkan sekecup bibir, lama menempel hanya untuk membuat Jimin sepenuhnya bangun. Tubuh tegap itu bergerak bangun membuat Suga meluncur hingga pinggang dan masih betah disana menatap bak anak kucing.

"kenapa? Kau sepertinya sangat kaget". Kepala pirang mengusal manja pada keras otot perut Jimin membuat salah tingkah lebih-lebih selimut yang sejak tadi menutupi mereka berdua sudah luruh hingga di batas pinggul lelaki mungil itu. Dan Jimin bisa melihat bongkahan bulat milik Suga yang memerah bekas tamparan tangannya sendiri. Jimin menelan ludah.

"jangan katakan kau mau kabur setelah yang terjadi semalam". Sorot mata kucing memicing ke arah Jimin, jelas lelaki itu tak berkutik memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang terjadi kelak di antara hubungan mereka berdua.

Teman?

Teman yang bercinta?

Atau apa?.

"aku, haruskah aku minta maaf?". Jimin memandang ragu ke arah si pirang yang memeluk pinggangnya erat, adik kecilnya terhimpit di dada lelaki manis itu dan Jimin mencoba abai.

Suga tak suka reaksi Jimin, bibir mungil itu cemberut, gemas dengan sifat plin plan lelaki yang semalam sangat buas di atas ranjang. Gigi-gigi kecilnya tertanam pada otot perut Jimin membuat lelaki itu berjengit nyeri.

"mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku mengerti!"

"mengerti. Eh apa!?" mata sipit miliknya membola, tak pernah menyangka kata itu keluar dari belah merah muda seorang Suga.

"kau sekarang kekasihku. Apa jelas? Lagipula kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatku jatuh cinta padamu". Suga menggerutu manja, tubuh putihnya duduk bersimpuh di atas paha kekar Jimin membuat semakin salah tingkah.

"tapi, bagaimana bisa kita jadi kekasih? Kau"

"tentu saja bisa, aku suka padamu dan kau harus suka padaku titik tak ada penolakan!". Tubuh telanjang melonjak di atas pangkuan, Jimin tak bisa berpikir jernih karena dengan santai Suga sedang menggoda dirinya lagi.

"ini tak benar". Jimin mengusap wajah tak percaya.

"apanya? Jadi kau menolakku?"

Firasat Suga terasa buruk, Ia tak mau ada penolakan.

"bukan, hanya saja tidak benar karena kau yang mengatakannya padaku. Harusnya aku yang meminta dirimu jadi kekasihku".

"kalau begitu katakan sekarang!" Suga melonjak gemas di atas pangkuan Jimin yang mencoba menahan pinggul si manis. Dia terlalu aktif.

Jimin menggeleng.

"apa kau yakin dengan keinginanmu itu? Aku tak mau kau menyesal nantinya mempunyai kekasih seperti diriku yang hanya bekerja sebagai OB".

Suga menggeram saat Jimin selalu membahas pekerjaan. Apa salahnya menjadi OB? Ia mempunyai pekerjaan jelas bukan seorang pelaku kriminal. Kada Suga heran dengan pikiran Jimin yang rumit.

"dan aku hanya seorang artis. Pekerjaanku juga tak sebagus itu, lagipula aku menyukaimu bukan karena hartamu Jimin, aku menyukaimu karena kamu adalah Jimin. Yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Semudah itu. Lagipula kau mempunyai bagian yang paling aku suka". Seringai sexy kembali bermain di bibir Suga, Jimin paham maksud perkataan lelaki manis itu.

"jadi kau mau menjadi kekasihku Suga?".

"kau bercanda? Jelas saja aku mau Jimin!" tubuh telanjang itu menerjang sekuat tenaga, membawa mereka jatuh di atas permukaan kasur empuk. Suga tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini saat seseorang mengajaknya berkencan.

"aku senang sekali"

"yah aku juga, tapi sedikit aneh"

"apanya?" Suga menaikan wajah, posisi tubuhnya yang menindih Jimin memudahkan membaca setiap mimik wajah lelaki tampan itu.

"ini kali pertama aku mengatakan cinta di atas ranjang, telanjang, dan penis yang ereksi. Memalukan". Jimin menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Sejak tadi sudah menahan diri karena Suga jelas-jelas telanjang bulat di hadapannya tak jauh dengan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri.

"bagus, itu artinya kita bisa bercinta sampai puas".

Jimin melotot tak percaya mendengar celetukan tanpa beban dari si pirang, Suga tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekpresi terkejut Jimin yang sangat lucu.

Ah, Jimin jatuh cinta lagi.

END

iya tamat hehe... Kan sudah janji gak akan panjang-panjang. 4 chapter cukuplah ya

Gimana? Masih mau meninggalkan voment kan?

Jusseyoonggg


End file.
